


How Far Will You Go To Save Someone You Love?

by AndroidHeaven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad/Happy Ending - Reader Determinant, Character Death - Reader Determinant, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Heavy Rain, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Rated For Violence, Reader-Interactive, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/AndroidHeaven
Summary: Reader-Interactive StoryAfter Connor's discovery of Hank's kidnapping, he starts receiving roses on top of poem encrypted messages, challenging and guiding the brunette android on how to get his partner back alive. However, if he wishes the safe return promise to be fulfilled, he needs to pair up with someone else to help him in this twisted-up mind game and follow the unknown kidnapper's orders.How far they manage to get depends on this new partnership.And you.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set after good ending.  
> I was asked to make a angsty one-shot with Hank and Connor and I figured I'd take it one step further and make a proper fic, for once. This is not my first work with a psychological thriller and I must say I love writing these. As you can see, traces of Heavy Rain inspired me along other works such as Saw, Until Dawn and other thrillers. I don't intend however including that much plain violence, because I'd like to focus this fic on the building relationship of the characters. So it focuses more on how they feel, including towards each other, than the actual events. 
> 
> If you are easily disturbed by these things, I recommend you back out and go read my crack fics of them to cheer you up. 
> 
> Also, please read my end notes to answer a question (through the comments section) that I'll be making by the end of each chapter. I want to know what the readers think, therefore I can shape the story accordingly.

It’s been months since all the Jericho events took place and Androids are finally considered a new intelligent life form. Due to his previous works and enjoyed time-spam with the police department, Connor decided to become an official Detective, alongside his partner Hank. Nothing had changed, really. The only difference is now that he got paid for his services and that he’s less concerned about missions and more focused on looking after the lives involved in the cases. He was still seen as an outcast for a couple of policemen and others still didn’t give a shit about his existence, nothing new. At least it wasn’t harmful, most of the times. 

Lately, there’s not been much polemic cases to go on about. Then again, nothing seemed like a challenge compared to the last months revolutionary events that took place in Detroit. Despite being a challenge lover, Connor was grateful for that. Moreover, Hank was still indifferent about most of the things, unless it revolved around actual harm to someone innocent, so he was equally glad that nothing morbid was going on for now. Well, not in their precinct cases. The police lieutenant couldn’t help but think about all the victims that could be suffering the same or worse than all those deviants who suffered during the revolution. Human or android, some things revolutions can’t change. The grey-haired man tried to shove these thoughts aside whenever he could, and Connor would rarely let him be so pessimistic now either. Hank has been trying hard to keep his head up, now that he has someone to look after again. 

It was late afternoon, Connor had already read all the reports he had to read that day and filed whatever he needed to Fowler. He was still sitting on his chair, looking distantly into nowhere, placing his slender hands on his lap, staying still as a small sigh escaped his pink coloured lips. Hank was still nowhere to be found. Indeed, Lt. Anderson had the habit to arrive late in the office and sometimes even after the after lunch-break, but this was somehow different. Even Hank wouldn’t be that irresponsible to skip an entire workday as a police lieutenant. Something was off, and Connor didn’t like it one bit. 

The Detective decided to call it a day, rushing out of the police station to crab the nearest cab, already with the destination in mind. He  _needs_ to know if Hank’s okay. Ignorance is not a bliss.   
An old familiar house met his eyes as he stepped out of the car, hearing a couple of thanks coming from the cab machinery as adjusted his tie, observing how the lights were on. Connor approached his front door, noticing how Hank’s car was also there, and that Sumo kept barking and crying nonstop. Something’s off. He was about to ring the bell and knock on the door, but it was not needed, seeing how the door was already a bit open. 

_Something’s clearly off._

The wooden entrance floor beneath him creaked silently as a footstep was drawn inside the older man’s house, carefully. The android focused on his hearing, trying to find any sign of unwanted presence beneath the loud dog’s barking that filled the emptiness. Normally, he would had called out for the lieutenant, but this was no normal situation. If someone else was there, Connor didn’t want to scare the person away just yet before seeing what was going on, so he kept quiet. Silently moving inside the house, analysing anything that was out of the ordinary. If there was anyone beside Hank here, he was probably gone. 

“Lieutenant?” The calling filled the air as Sumo stopped barking now, noticing Connor’s presence in the house. 

There was no response. And worst of all, there was nobody there, yet the house was a complete mess. Something had happened to the old man. 

Sumo kept crying on Connor’s feet, his tail laying low in sadness, approaching the android for help. His owner went missing after all. Connor tried to remain calm, keep his head cool and investigate the scene before him. But the place was to no avail of an investigation that would lead into a proper solution of what happened, everything was out of place. There was only one thing located in the kitchen table that was never seen there by the brunette. A blue rose. 

The rose was laying conveniently on top of the messy table, having a small paper note beneath it. This was getting worse by the minute, Connor was positive of it. 

 _Don’t look into this too much_    
_There’s nothing here_    
_But If you were to take a hunch_    
_Would you really stay here?_    


This was twisted up, completely twisted up. Who could be this sick to kidnap the lieutenant and leave a poem formed riddle behind for someone to find it? No; for  _Connor_ to find it. Whoever did this, knew that the android would check on him, therefore left this message behind. But what did it mean? What happened exactly? And most importantly, why? For the first time, a mix of emotions was choking the deviant detective stronger than ever, resulting in reflex induced trembling hands and faster thirium pumping, therefore rapid heartbeats. It was fear, anxiety, worry, sadness and confusion altogether, driving the android insane. Connor took one more look around, before rapidly leaving Hank’s house and calling a cab with the destination of the Detroit City Police Department. It would take about 10 minutes to get there considering the traffic, and each second seemed like an eternity. His coin tricks weren’t helping him calm down or think at all, even dropping the coin a couple of times out of pure anxiety.

When he got down at the station, he made his way to the office, ignoring the crowd of people by the reception desk and moving straight towards the police department. Connor froze for a couple of seconds. He wasn’t sure what to do, he wasn’t sure how to react, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. As the brunette was deeply thinking, he unconsciously glanced over at his desk, next to the lieutenant’s.  There was something on it. Connor quickly glanced around the small movement of cops at the station, because it was already late, not noticing anyone out of place. He took a deep breath, hesitantly approaching his own investigation desk, hoping to be met with good news or something like that. It was another rose. A red one, however. Underneath it, another piece of paper, a bit old and badly taken care of. 

 _Cut the tongue of the rat_    
_Who wishes to snitch_    
_You won’t ever get him back_    
_If you don’t tattletale ditch_

 _Alive, the man is_    
_For how long, depends on this_    
_Every pain isn’t shared alone_    
_Pick your partner, before he’s gone_

This is a game. Connor was aware of rare cases revolving around a psychopathic jerk who plays games with their victims for his sadist amusement. Heck, it was common in movies and stories but not that common in real life. Or so the android wished. The message was clearly telling him that whoever’s doing this, is holding Hank captive. Moreover, made it clear not to involve the police. But the last part, Connor had his doubts. Partner. Pick your partner.  What for? Should he even be listening to these threats? The detective had his LED flicker yellow for what seemed like ages, before becoming a solid yellow sun colour. He had no choice. If he wants Hank alive, he has to obey whoever this person is. For now. 


	2. Partners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking this at a slow pace for posting, no need to rush. Also, don't forget to answer my end notes questions. It's important for the story.

Three rapid knocks on the door. No answer in the next second. Four more knocks on the door, and now the doorbell was ringing along. A few annoyed curses were heard from the other side of the wall, becoming clearer each step closer to the door knob. 

The door flung open, revealing an extremely wet Connor under heavy rain, staring with sad doe eyes. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The startled man seemed annoyed but surprised at the same time. It was no common event for the android to show up at Gavin's place. 

"Detective, I'm here to request your help." Connor's eyes spoke more than his words, unwittingly. 

Reed was completely confused and curious, yet he has managed to mask those doubts from his face and decided to act like his usual self.

"No, thanks."

The door was about to be closed but the android held it open.

"Please, Detective. I  _need_ your help."

Shit. This was probably more serious than he thought.

~

"Ok. What brings you to my lair?" Gavin started mockingly "No- Wait, how do you even know where I live? Actually, no, I don't wanna know."

If it was under another circumstances, Connor would had actually smiled at that, but it was not. Hank's still gone, and there are those letters, requesting someone else. Someone else to pair up with him for whatever's going to happen.

Gavin and Connor were never exactly friends, although they were never exactly enemies either. For the past months they'd always end up bumping into each other (sometimes literally, thanks to Gavin) in the DPD halls, crime scenes or even in the streets in a few rare occasions. Considering the past encounters of theirs, inside the android's mind, that meant that they were already somehow close, even if not friends. Despite no serious talk ever coming from any of them, they weren't distant. They see each other every single day because the two detectives are co-workers even if not partners, and that makes them somehow close to each other. After the deviant revolution took place, the human detective would practically treat the plastic detective in the same way, even though each time it seemed to be less and less hostile. And something about the man's words made no sense to Connor, something was always missing from them when Gavin would open his mouth to talk trash about him. Whatever it was, it made the brunette android never feel offended by those insults.  Connor could try to contact his other fellow cops, but despite no angry delivered feelings between them, their relationship seemed more distant than Reed's. His gut feeling was that he could trust Gavin more than anyone right now. Or maybe, there was something else that made him look for the other detective's help. Maybe he did want _his_  help for some reason.

"I really need your help, Detective." 

Gavin was sitting on the living room's old styled brown couch, one leg lazily over his other one, seeming not so amused by the entire situation. He took a deep sigh and gestured with his head for Connor to have a seat on the matching furniture brown armchair located next to the couch. Incredibly, he has some manners, at least. 

"So I heard. But you're going to need to be more specific than that." Gavin answered once the taller sat down, carefully exploring his living room with his eyes. Some habits never stop, no matter the situation, Connor noted himself. Gavin's place was incredibly neat. Almost everything seemed to be in order and nothing was so unbelievably out of place and dirty like Hank's house. There was no mess, even if the house was actually small. 

The android took a deep breath even though he didn’t need one, trying to find the right words to start the explanation of what was going on and why he needed Reed's help.

"Hank got kidnapped and I need to follow the kidnapper's instructions if I want to save him." That came out blunter than Connor expected considering Gavin's expression before him. 

The man looked so confused, lost and perturbed at the same time for a second. Then he let a small mocking chuckle, as if Connor told him a joke, because he couldn't believe the goofy faced android. However, it turned into an awkward silence as Gavin expected for some more explanation coming from Connor, but there was none.  _No fucking way_.

"What the—what do you—How?" He untangled his legs, posture of full attention towards the tall android. This was serious. 

"H-he didn't show up at the station at all today, so I went to his house." He was trying hard not to stumble upon the words and make it more confusing than it has to be. "But his place was a mess. More than usual, I mean. And Sumo was crying, and according to my data, when he cries it means no good"

_Who the fuck is sumo?_

"And I found a note."

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. "A note?" Connor nodded

"It had some sort of riddle written and a blue rose on top of it. I think it was telling me that I needed to look for more clues, and that his house hadn't any." He sounded frustrated disturbed. With all the right to be. 

"I'm listening."

"So, I went back to the police station, I was thinking of checking once more if he wasn't there, and maybe warning Captain Fowler about his disappearance or something like that. Instead, I found another note placed on top of my desk, with a red rose on top of it." The android was thoughtful, looking away from Reed's deep brown eyes. A little reluctant to explain what the second note meant in his perspective.

Gavin couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was so out of place and time. 

"Are you sure he isn't just in, I don't know, in some bar and someone's just being a tremendous idiot trying to prank you?" He pinched the tip of his nose, also thoughtful. 

Connor immediately shook his head, he had checked the bars right before coming here. He ruled out every possibility other than this was actually happening. And to be honest, he didn't have enough data collected from the situation to determine if his chance of success on getting the lieutenant back were any good.

"No... I'm sure." He had those sad eyes that can melt steel if it wanted to.

"Uhm... What did the second note say?" Gavin's facial expression seemed to be that the man was still struggling with this happening. 

Yeah, he has seen a lot of fucked up cases. Yeah, kidnapping is nothing new. And yeah, there are sick fucks out there. But he never thought it would happen with someone from his work, and specially  _Connor._

Connor looked away once again, avoiding eye contact as he thought about the note and the reason he was there, looking for the man's help.

"I think... I'm positive that it was telling me to find a  _partner_ to come along with me in this." He continued. "Whatever  _this_ is."

The human detective swallowed hard, wordless, breath taken for one million reasons that he could not even explain to himself. Gavin had so many questions yet so little time to process all of them and look for an answer. Whoever is doing that to Anderson and its pet has some serious issues, this was some sort of disturbing torture with no physical pain. Who the hell did they piss off so much and why the hell did the criminal take it to a next level hostage situation method. Also, why did it request a partner for all of this shit? Moreover, why did Connor go after him, out of all people. The android could had picked anybody more trustworthy than Reed, but for some unknown reason to both he did not. Despite the entire messed up feelings, Gavin felt somehow... relieved, that Connor trusted him enough to go after him. Or maybe the plastic had more hostile relationships with the other cops and fellow revolutionary androids than the older detective was aware of, therefore it made him his last option. Nonetheless, even if Reed wasn't exactly friendly with any of the two in need of help, he wasn't enough of a jerk to turn his back. Not now. Not when Connor clearly was in desperate need of help. That look in his eyes was heart-breaking. Gavin could feel his pain even if he were on the other side of town sleeping like the sleeping-beauty. 

All these and much more thoughts ran across his mind, but no answer was heard coming from his mouth. 

"I know we don't exactly get along, Detective. But..." Another mid-phrase-stop. Connor was clearly nervous. "But I really don't know what else to do." 

You know the situation is serious when the prototype doesn't have any answers.  Gavin let a long deep sigh escape his partially parted lips. 

"Fuck... Okay." Connor's eyes lit up at that, returning his gaze to the man speaking. "Okay. I'll help you."

"Thank you! Really! I'm sure we can solve this." Connor smiled to him. Fucking smiled. But suddenly his eyes went sad again, unsure and insecure, looking away once more. "We can... Right?" 

To all honesty, Gavin didn't know. Had no idea. No clue at all. It was too soon to claim victory just because he found a partner, they still have no idea of the entire situation at hand. However, that doesn't mean you can't be optimist. Even though Reed was uncertain if he should remain fatalist, but creating tension wouldn't help anything. Besides, he doesn't mean to sadden Connor more than he's already feeling. This is too serious for him to keep acting like his usual prick self just to run away from personal feelings. 

"Yeah. But where the fuck do we even start, dipshit?" Although the sentence was filled with unpleasant words, it didn't sound hostile at all.

Connor glanced over the man again.

"I don't know."

~

They stayed for about an hour in Gavin's place, trying to think where they could find any more clues like a note or something since that's what seems to be the entire game master of this. Connor kept walking around the brunette man's house in circles, fiddling with his tie and playing around with his coin every now and then as he tried to come up with any idea. Meanwhile, Reed remained sitting on his brown couch, really trying hard to think as he stared at the notes that the plastic detective received and handed to him for inspection. 

"Fucking hell this is impossible. We have no track, no trace and not a single start point to go on with." Gavin threw the note to his coffee table, frustrated. "Wait."

Connor stopped moving and turned towards Gavin expectantly that he found something. 

"The writing of these letters is cursive but the vowels seem to be too perfectly shaped and copied" Reed grabbed the note once more and handed it back to Connor, who was staring. 

The emotional shock was too great when the android had read those notes that he had even forgotten to analyse it properly, the writing really seemed like it was an android's doing. Connor was actually surprised that Gavin noticed it, those details were too small but accurate. But then again, he is a detective after all, he got his job for a reason. 

"You're r--" Unwilling blinking and LED flickering interrupted the tall android. Connor was receiving a message. 

Reed's experience with androids were below zero, so he wasn't really sure why Connor's LED was flickering yellow so quickly and why he was blinking like that, resulting in worry for the anti-machine man who was staring at the LED processor. 

"What is it? Hey, asshole! Are you okay?" He stood up, approaching the RK800 that now had stopped blinking and his LED stopped in a solid yellow.

"I-I just got a message from someone." Connor's blinking now was not unwittingly but made out of worry and deep thinking. "They sent me a photo of Hank tied up to a chair."

"Does he look like he's still in one piece?" Gavin didn't really mean the words to sound so grim but his brain was fried by now, really.

"Yes... But then they sent me an address and told me to go there with you." The taller one looked deep in Gavin's eyes, piercing nervous and anxious gaze.

"...Fuck. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's more important: having a discussion based on facts and intelligence or having a discussion based on moral and emotions?


	3. No Pain, No Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the first "game".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a bit twisted up. And your answers from the previous chapter's question determines how it goes. 
> 
> Don't forget to answer this chapter's end notes question.

The rain poured down above the outdated vehicle, drops of water running swiftly down its windows as everything seemed completely dark outside. Connor stared out the window as he pondered about the possibilities and the best approaches if he would need to react accordingly to something bad once he’s there. In all honesty, the RK800 had no idea why they were being sent to that address and, moreover, what would happen. The fact that the android was having so many emotions at the moment, made his logistics, reasoning and most of all: his thoughts go all fuzzy and unmonitorable. Connor couldn’t stay calm as he was programmed to remain in such stressful situations, but then again, he was never programmed to have feelings either.

There was a tense silence in the air as Gavin drove to the location, deeply focused on the dark road they were taking, every now and then secretly checking on the plastic detective on the corner of his vision to see if he was nervous too. As much as he wanted to say something to cut the awful atmosphere, Reed thought there was no use in chit-chatting right now. Even though he’s on edge as well. Connor had given him the address that was now on his car’s GPS, however that’s about it. Gavin had no idea where they were headed to and concernedly wondered if the android had any idea about the location they were heading, which he probably did, but Gavin decided not to ask. There was a complete freezing silence in his car, worsening everything. The rain started to decrease until the drops were just feather-like falling onto the car, resulting in a better view for the driver as he noticed it had been a long time since they started driving. They were almost there. 

“Uhm... Have you received anything else? I mean, any information about the place or why we’re going there?” Gavin broke the silence like a hammer slamming through a block of glass. 

“Negative. But I do know where we’re going.” Connor didn’t shift his look as he talked, still observing the sky.

“Why the fuck haven’t you told me? For fuck’s sake, don’t keep me in the dark when we’re in such situation, asshole!” 

The android turned his head slightly, just enough to look at the detective.

“I’m sorry. I should had told you.” 

Reed scoffed, eyes still on the road, clearly not feeling actually mad at Connor. How could he right now? Or ever, really.

“It’s--”

“We’re here!” The android cut Gavin’s words before they were even properly dropped out of his mouth, jumping in his seat as he stared at the area.

That place was strangely familiar to the man, although his thoughts were certain that he has never been there. They looked at each other for a brief moment, Connor trying to find comfort in Reed’s eyes and the latter trying to find courage in the android’s sad ones.  _Well, there is no turning back._  Gavin was the one to look away first, opening the door of his car hesitantly, immediately getting soaked by the light rain outside. Connor followed right after, taking a deep look at where they were standing. The fact that it was night plus raining made it all look very eerie and dark, being barely visible for Reed who was struggling to identify wherever this was. He quickly opened the car again, reaching for the glove compartment, retrieving an old abandoned flashlight he had there just in case. As the flashlight was turned on, a name written on a big plate revealed their position.  _Historic Fort Wayne_. That rings a bell.

“Wait, is this...?” Gavin was completely lost inside his head. 

“The historical Fort Wayne, correct. It held many people during the Great Depression and during the American Civil War. However, it was declared forbidden the visiting of this place after the incident from 2027 that occurred here, therefore it has been abandoned ever since.” The android’s LED was briefly flashing yellow, as he made the historical research that Reed wasn’t really asking for. 

Although Gavin didn’t mind the first part of what Connor said, he was familiar with this place because of the creepy murder that took place around here, since at the time everyone wouldn’t stop talking about it and how it became a horror tale for all the Detroiters. He had never been there, nor he intended, but now that they’re there, the brunette man couldn’t help but wonder why the fuck. 

“Yeah, but what do we have to do with the murders here?” Reed searched around with the flashlight looking for anything else different. 

“We don’t.” Connor stared at Gavin innocently, rain pouring down his goofy face. 

Gavin just looked back at the android for a second and then away as he sighed. “Where are we headed?” 

The android had received an exact location of where to go, therefore his internal map was marked where they needed to be. Connor started walking towards the location he was sent to, not being so careful and scouting around as the model was designed to do in unknown and unsafe situations. Reed quickly followed after him, doing what the plastic should be doing too, looking around with his flashlight carefully, observing if there was anyone (or anything) else there. Connor suddenly stopped his pace, resulting in a small bump from the shorter man behind him against the tall android’s back. 

“Jesus fuck, what’s wrong with you?” Gavin refused to admit to himself that he actually got scared at the sudden stop and bump coming from Connor. But he soon noticed they were in front of the building they needed to be.

 _Bathrooms,_ it was marked. Great, where could be worse than an abandoned creepy dirty bathroom? 

Connor was staring endlessly at the door in front of him, hesitant to enter. Gavin had never seen that walking machine scared, but he was positive Connor was feeling fear as his LED was stuck in a yellow colour and his face transmitted the anxiety forming in his heart. Reed could mock him, he  _would_ mock him, as a disguise to his own fear. But right now, he really felt bad for Connor.

The two Detectives mentally and physically prepared themselves, Gavin grabbed his pistol and the plastic was ready to open the door. 

“Wait.” Gavin stopped him. “Don’t you have a cop training program installed? I’m armed, I’ll go first.”

In fact, Connor did have all the police training in his software. And that’s exactly the reason he wondered if Gavin was aware that there are multiple strategies revolving around how to open a door in a dangerous situation as only two cops were together. Armed or not. The human detective either hadn’t a lot of training or he just wanted Connor to stay behind him, for whatever reason. Nonetheless, this was no time to argue. The advanced prototype stayed closely behind the man, warning that the door was locked from the inside according to his visual inspections. A loud bang was immediately heard when the brunette man kicked the door open, quickly walking inside, scouting around with his handgun and the flashlight right beneath it. It seemed clear. Incredibly, there was a power generator in the room that could be used as a power source to turn on the lights of the establishment. Someone clearly organized the place for their visitors. 

Despite the clear assurance that nobody else was there with them, transmitted by the bright light once Connor turned the light flicker on, Gavin did not let his guard down, remaining the strong grip on the gun. The bathroom was clearly modified purposefully. Shattered mirrors, broken stalls, missing doors and even missing complete stalls. Although those could had happened in the course of time, something was absolutely there just for them. 

“What the fuck is this?” Reed was the first to question as he noticed what Connor was mentally analysing. 

In the opposite side of the bathroom mess, there was an empty place, only hospitalising a huge cage, separated in two compartments. The two compartments were separated by a cage-like wall, each side having an open door to enter the separated “rooms”. In front of the rusty old cage, there was a small out-of-place dark wooden table. A red rose and a note could be seen right there. 

The experienced detective swallowed hard, afraid of the explanation about the cage and that weird thing inside it in both sides that Gavin couldn’t really place what that was from where he was standing. He peeked to his side, noticing how Connor was equally standing there in awe, LED now flickering the sun-colour in a faster pace. Reed decided to approach the red rose and note, glancing on the two-parted cage as he did so. If the sick fucker wanted to play a game with them, it made perfect sense they’d bring the “players” to a far-away abandoned place like this where they could do as they please. He refused to read it aloud, so once the man took a quick read of the paper he threw it over to Connor, almost losing it right there, realizing how these games were going to be played. 

 _Long gone is the family_    
 _That lost their mind_    
 _Now, will the next family_    
 _Decide to be kind?_    
 _Give yourself a hand_

According to the Android’s logic, the first part was clearly a reference to the murders that took place right in this bathroom. But what was the rest of that strophe really about?

 _Inside of the cage there is a mechanism. Each side of the cage contains a part of it. The mechanism can only be activated when both sides are being held at the same time. When the mechanism is activated, one side will reveal an image containing a virtual key. And the other side when activated, there are sharp blades that will be soon stained with someone’s blood. The question is: what_ _colour_ _?_    
 _PS_ _: I’m always watching, so be a good player and don’t run away. Or the consequences to the Lieutenant can be worse._

“For fuck’s sake!” Gavin paced around furiously, knocking over some of the broken remaining pieces of the bathroom out of frustration. He absolutely  _hated_ how some people could be this fucked up.

Connor held the red rose in his hand, analysing it but finding nothing useful. He was trying so hard not to lose his mind too. It was scary and the android doesn’t want to get Gavin hurt because of him. He has to think properly. What side has the blades and what side has the virtual key in it?

“This is a joke, I refuse to do this.” The man stopped, looking deeply angered at Connor.

“You read the note. The person said that they’re watching us and if we give up... Besides, there is a key. Maybe it reveals where Hank is!” Connor kept looking at the rose in his hands, determined not to bet on luck when the circumstances were already horrible. They can’t tell if the maniac is bluffing, but he sure did not want to find out by hurting the Lieutenant either. 

“What if it reveals nothing, huh? What if this fucker is just playing with us to the point he just wants to see us suffer for no reason?”

“That is why I’m going to the side where the blades are. You take the other and show me the key afterwards.” The android put the rose down, determination flooding his eyes as he stared back at Gavin.

The piercing gaze Reed was receiving did not help the situation one bit, however he was not easily bought by Connor’s gaze in this situation. 

“No fucking way.” He didn’t think his words twice before placing both hands on his waist, looking down as he shook his head and bit his bottom lip. The detective looked up at Connor to say something, but quickly shut his mouth before even starting explaining why.

The plastic quickly approached the shorter man, looking deep in his eyes again, filled with concern and doubts.

“I don’t feel physical pain. I’m an android, Detective.”

That doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt Gavin to watch him bleed.

“Shit. Do we even know what side it is?” The shortest sighed, moving his eyes back to the cage.

Connor approached the cage, deeply analysing both sides for minimal details to determine what part held most volume, therefore most likely the blades. 

Gavin wasn’t dumb. If he was, there would be no sense for him to be a detective. He clearly noticed how worried and suspicious the android’s face became while analysing the left side of the cage as he approached enough, about to walk in smoothly without warning Reed that it was the damned side.  _Fuck, no_. Gavin is sure that this no pain talk was bullshit considering he’s seen deviants showing clear sign of pain since it’s all psychological. The pain was probably just less intense than a human being’s pain, but still pain. Moreover, this human being really did not want to see Connor get hurt, feeling or not feeling physical pain.

The taller detective was confused and caught off guard when Gavin suddenly walked inside the left side of the cage, resulting it to automatically close its door, probably only being open when the mechanism is activated. 

“Detective! Why--”

Reed sighed, staring at what he was supposed to hold to activate. It was like holding the start of a metal baseball bat, however this bat would soon have blade spikes cutting his left hand. He just hoped the damage wouldn’t be so great, even though it will certainly be painful.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Gavin said in a sassy manner, really just to avoid the conversation of why he did it. Deep down he was aware of how illogical the decision was. His heart speaks louder than his brain sometimes. 

Connor stared him for a couple of seconds with innocent worried eyes, before managing to pull himself back together and get inside the other side of the cage, that was now locked behind him as well. The android really hopes his analysis results were wrong. Although it was 0,001% likely. Gavin was already holding his end, knowing that once the android held the other end the mechanism would be activated. He just hopes it’s worth it and that there is an actual virtual key for them to locate Anderson. 

“S-Should I... I mean, are you... ready? Can I?” Those sad eyes were really starting to get to the older man, his unsure voice breaking through the air, shattering anything that was left to be shattered right there. 

“Fuck. Yeah... Do it.” 

He regrets it already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, the majority said they think emotion is more important than reason.   
> Therefore Gavin followed his emotions, deciding to take the worst side so Connor wouldn't get hurt; instead of making a rational decision, considering (according to Connor) an android can't feel physical pain.   
> And if you're wondering what the first chapter question determined, it basically shaped how the characters act towards each other. It resulted in them being less hostile towards each other.
> 
> What makes you a good person: Charity or loyalty?


	4. Cold Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a while longer writing this because it's the biggest chapter so far (5K words) and I'm developing back problems which is making my writing time a bit shorter and difficult. 
> 
> Anyway, things are about to get worse and better, maybe. Don't forget to read the end notes to find out what your choices have shaped and to answer the next question!

The loud yet low-voiced scream echoed through the old shattering bathroom as the sound of a rusty metal came out of the mechanism, red blood spilling on it. Gavin’s eyes watered as he grunted in pain, clenching teeth, eyes strongly closed. Although the wound could not be considered lethal, it hurt just as much. Both the man and android should be grateful enough that the blades did not cut off Gavin’s whole hand off. The wound consisted in small, yet deep, holes in his left hand, heavily bleeding as the detective tried to pull his hand out of the sharp weapon. He was lucky that it didn’t get across his hand meat, it cut internally making it easier to treat if caution is used. It was impossible for Reed to close his fist with such pain, he just held the injured side wrist with his safe hand, since Reed couldn’t even feel it anymore. It was going completely numb with the pain, pulsating so much that the man could had sworn it was going to fall off at some point. But it didn’t. 

The cage doors opened and Connor immediately ran towards Gavin, who was still panting and gasping in pain at the other side, endlessly staring at his injuries. The android took a while to start thinking again due to the emotional and physical shock he had just received once he agreed in playing with such smart mechanism. Connor received a fairly intense jolt when the blades hit Gavin that could be considered painful for a human being, although maybe not so worrying like the cutting blades. However, this was not time to be thinking on what could had happened, but the time to deal with what did happen. 

“Detective, are you okay?!” It was more than obvious to Connor that he was not okay, he didn’t even need to make an analysis to notice that, nonetheless it seemed stronger than him to make such useless question. 

Gavin refused to answer it. He didn’t feel like the question was stupid, or if he did, it wasn’t really the time to be mocking Connor’s worry. The brunette man was in extreme pain, still looking at his wound like he had never seen blood before. Connor quickly looked around, with aim to find an enough clean tissue around, however it was obviously to no avail considering the place’s condition. The android quickly ripped off a fair part of his white t-shirt that laid underneath his cyberlife design jacket, then ripped it in two pieces. One piece was used to clean Gavin’s blood off and the other was used to hold the injury to stop the bleeding. Reed started to calm down from the pain as soon as the tall android began treating his wound with pure caution and worry, light touch on his hurt hand and saddened eyes that turned into a full concentration look. Despite the horrible condition he was in, it almost looked like the feather touch was so special and heartful. Soon Gavin concluded he was feeling a lot better considering the stupid things that was already running through his thoughts. 

“I’m o-okay. I’m fine....” Reed finally spoke out, still a bit puffy, but at least his pain was fairly decreasing by the moment. Of course it was still hurting as hell, but nothing that the policeman couldn’t handle. 

Gavin looked at Connor after what seemed to had lasted ages, observing the worried face despite his mind still being a bit dizzy from what just happened. He noticed how the android still didn’t let go of his wrist, like if he dropped Gavin’s arm, it would explode or something. 

“Did you get the damn virtual key after all?” The human practically grunted.

The RK model slowly nodded, eyes still locked in Gavin’s face, looking for any sign that he should be even more worried about, and hand still grasping the shorter man’s arm.

“It gave me an address.” Connor finally looked away, letting go of Gavin’s wrist as he noticed it was starting to get awkward for human relations. 

“Okay...” The shortest tried so hard to look like he was fine, but the truth is, Gavin needed help. “Let’s go.” 

Connor stopped Gavin’s fast pace as he walked out of the cage, heading straight to the exit determinedly. “Wait, you need medical care.”

Reed stopped and sighed, not even looking at the android as he talked. 

“Look, I’m pretty sure you’re well equipped with enough of this  _medical care_ bullshit if something were to happen to me.” A single beat passed for him to catch his breath, then continued. “So, we can either waste time with me or go after what  _you_   _are_ _after_.”

Connor was left pondering about the options and the outcomes as much as he could in his illogical state of mind. It’s true that Gavin needs to be carefully treated, but it is also true that the RK800 can take care of a hand wound, even if that bad, depending the circumstances. Moreover, it is also true that the main mission is to go after Hank, which makes Anderson top priority right now. What if this was a race against time and the lieutenant could be having shorter life span as they stall? But then again, how can they even know if this next address is not just another twisted game they have to face? Which results in  _time_  being a complete nonsense and useless concept. 

“Are you positive that you will be fine? You could sit this one out too, detective.” Connor tried really hard to sound formal and professional, instead, it sounded like he was worrying like a mother right now. 

“The fuckface said that you need a partner. And you picked me. Now, you gotta fucking stand me.” Gavin made it sound like he was genuinely pissed off about all of it. But then he took a breath, staring at the old dirty freezing floor tiles beneath him. “I’m just saying. I’m not going anywhere, asshole.”

~

“Do you know anything about this place?” Reed pointed with his head to the new destination marked on the car’s GPS: 525 West Lafayette Boulevard, admitting that it was a stupid question once he recalled Connor is a fucking android. 

“Yes. It is a hotel. It was once famous, apparently. However, now the movement seems to be extremely weak.” 

That sounds almost as bad as the historical place they’ve just been. 

“It’s not abandoned though, is it?” Reed snorted in an annoyed manner. 

Connor shifted his look, observing Gavin’s right hand sitting on the driver’s wheel and the injured one laying carefully down on his lap. The white tissue made the bloody red colour seem even stronger, but at least, the bleeding appears to be stopping. The android hopes more than anything in his life right now that the place will not cause Gavin any pain like that again. In fact, he wishes that the man doesn’t feel such pain ever again in his life. Connor couldn’t help but blame himself a bit for letting Reed take the fall like that. He could had done something to prevent it from happening, yet he didn’t. “ _I’m so stupid_ _”_ was the main thought running through the tallest one’s mind, despite trying not to think how things would had been otherwise. After all, that jolt could had been far worse to Gavin since even the android felt a bit of its power. Or maybe it was seeing the man getting hurt in such way that made Connor feel the physical pain. Either way, it doesn’t matter anymore. 

“Negative. The place is just... not crowded. The clients claim that the place is falling apart.” 

Gavin kept his eyes on the road, making pained faces every now and then when he knew Connor wasn’t staring. It was immensely weird how the android had this habit to keep staring at his face while he drives, but somehow entertaining. However, the silence built between them was definitely not entertaining. The emptiness left on thin air was more than suffocating when Reed was desperately trying to hide his pain and when Connor was trying to get his mind off things. 

“Detective... I’m deeply sorry for what happened to you.” 

Gavin shrugged, trying not to think too hard on those words. He was well aware that what he did had zero sense, and that Connor probably doesn’t understand the reason he did it. After all, it’s not rational. And with the android everything always seems to be according to the logistics. It’s true that the human was in deep pain, but he did not regret overprotecting the tall brunette. Even if it was unnecessary. That shrug was all the answer Connor got. Gavin could never tell the machine how much it was like a reflex to defend the latter.

“I  _really_ hope you’re okay, Detective.” 

Those words. Those  _fucking_ words. They are so simple and so common, but Connor put so much meaning and emotion behind it with his soft adorable pained voice that made Gavin’s heart skip a beat. The man was about to open his mouth, but once again, the GPS beeped meaning they have reached their destination. This time, however, Reed noticed how Connor waited to hear what the man had to say. But the words never came out of his mouth. Instead, Gavin just opened the car door, looking up at the sky for a brief moment, noticing how the rain had momentarily stopped. It was getting brighter, which means, they’ve been the entire night out already. That’s when exhaustion hit Reed like a train. 

“This is it.” Connor followed, analysing the old building, wondering how it was still standing. Furthermore, how it hadn’t gone bankrupt yet. 

Gavin was avoiding eye contact, and the android noticed, but had no idea why. The truth is that the human detective will make it very clear how he’s feeling pain if he keeps looking Connor in the eyes. Besides, they’ve gotten too close already in just one night. Gavin needs to put a stop to this.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

The building was cement grey, barely any brown detail that was once the charm of the place to be seen. There was a huge plate indicating this was a hotel, but the rest of it was completely torn apart by the time, hiding its name. Connor was aware that this is the Fort Shelby Hotel, however, he has no lead indicating why they were sent there. 

The main hall, where the reception was found, was completely deteriorating. The wallpaper could be barely seen underneath the dirt, also, the dust covered almost every furniture remaining in the room. It was somehow repulsive. Gavin was not surprised about this place being almost empty, but a couple of staff members there. Who were obviously old model JB300 androids. At least they were getting paid to be working in this horrible place, or should be. There was only one thing that looked extremely out of place. A blue rose swiftly laid on top of the receptionist’s desk, despite no note being underneath it.

“Welcome to Shelby Hotel! May I assist you?” The sweet toned voice cut the eerie vibe for a solid moment, until the odd situation resumed.

None of them answered the male model receptionist. Connor was not sure what he has to do there and Gavin wasn’t really trusting anything in this place. Especially, when they were sent there by a fucking maniac. Suddenly, the receptionist’s eyes lit up, realizing something.

“Are you Connor?” He asked curiously, observing the RK800 before him.

Both the detectives stared at each other for a brief moment, until the plastic politely nodded as he tilted his head towards the staff android.

“Yes, yes. I was told to give you a package.” The worker abandoned his post, walking out from behind the reception table. “Please, follow me.”  

The sound of the voice sounded unbelievably soft for the situation they were put in, resulting in Connor wondering if the receptionist knew what he was involved in. 

Abruptly, everything seemed to freeze for a mere second as a sting pain hit Gavin, stars being seen as he strongly closed his eyes, grunting lowly as the man grabbed the injured hand. Connor quickly glanced over him and his hand, about to ask something, but Gavin interrupted the silence in a beat.

“I need to use the bathroom really quick but I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere without me, dipshit.” 

“I’m sorry, sir. But my instructions were to take Connor alone to the package and then he can return to you.” The receptionist swiftly stuck his nose. 

“Fuck you and your fucking instructions--”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right back.” Connor interrupted before Gavin could go any further with those unnecessary words. “I can take care of myself.”

“Asshole, I’m not fucking worr--” Another sharp sting hit his hand, deleting any argument he could had against leaving Connor alone. 

It’s a fact that the android can take care of himself, but you can never be too sure. Besides, this situation asks for the tiniest worries, because both the human and the plastic are nervous, therefore, are less careful. Nonetheless, any discussion that could had formed was painfully thrown away as Reed craved for a time-out in the bathroom by himself. 

“Okay, just be fucking quick” He continued, rapidly looking around trying to find where would be the bathrooms in this shithole. 

The android detective was obviously concerned with Gavin’s situation. He was not dumb, but right now, stalling would be to no avail. Priorities come first, and that is, getting the dubious package. 

~

Stained cracked mirrors, broken sanitary plumbing and grimy tiles were the main dish of the man’s bathroom. Everything looked almost as bad as Fort Wayne’s damned bathroom, despite no cages and twisted up notes. Gavin panted and gasped as he unrolled the once white fabric from his injury, grateful for the bathroom having water to clean up his wound a tad bit. He changed the stained piece of cloth for another one that was laying by the sink, probably to dry people’s hands off. Now, it’s going to be used to dry Reed’s blood. There was so much pain, but the man did not want to stop by any mean. This mission was important to the android, and that speaks for any pain that Gavin could feel. The detective stared at the bathroom sink, aimlessly thoughtful, trying to pull himself together. But it was  _so_ hard. Exhaustion was about to close his eyelids, in addition with the dizziness that the blood loss was causing. 

“Shit. Wake up.” A couple of slaps conducted by his free hand were placed on his cheek not so gently. 

Connor was right. He can take care of himself. Then why is Gavin here? Moreover, why is he sacrificing his hand, literally, in order for the android to get someone (Who’s someone out of Gavin’s friend list) back and then forget about his helper’s existence once again? It’s true that the android can handle himself, but what if Connor does get in trouble? It’s not like he’s immortal just because he’s state-of-the-art prototype.  Ever since Jericho demanded justice for androids, it resulted in serious changes in the android’s laws. For an example, they can be treated if a biocomponent is damaged, just like a human can go to the hospital if they need an operation or something of the sort. Equality would never work for the android-human get along situation. Justice, in the other hand, was the solution that the revolution proposed. If androids were to outlive humans due to the fact they don’t age and don’t deteriorate, it would not be just at all. In conclusion, it was decided: If a human dies, they’re dead forever. Therefore, if an android shuts down, they remain shut down forever.

Reed suddenly fell to his knees, hating himself for being honest to himself in his thoughts when he’s feeling so faint. The short man tried to reach for the sink in order not to completely collapse into the cold ground, but it was useless. Just like Gavin felt right now.  _Useless_.

~

“Is it much farther away?” The android was growing nervous, thinking if leaving Gavin behind for a moment was a good idea. Starting to regret it already.

Connor’s gut feeling was killing him, and this endless walking throughout the hotel did not help a bit. 

“No, sir. I apologize, it’s right around the corner now.” 

This hotel was huge. There were too many corners, and Connor feels like he’s kilometres away from his current partner about now. Who was clearly not okay back in the main hall.

“I’m so stupid.” The words escaped his lips, under the breath.

Suddenly the receptionist stopped right in front of him, questions marks forming in Connor’s facial expression, wondering if he said something bad. 

“I’m really sorry, sir.” He turned around, facing the RK800 with a worried face. "If it were up to me, I wouldn’t be working here.”

It makes perfect sense. However, it does not make any sense why is the worker bringing that up now and to Connor. 

“Uhm, don’t you have any choice?” It was from the brunette android’s nature to play nice at first, although the circumstances were not natural.

“No. I’m so sorry.”

A sharp shock on Connor’s left arm let his guard down momentarily, enough time for the staff android to pin him to the ground, to open his already torn white t-shirt, and to invade his system limbs. Pained memories played in the RK-Model's mind as his heart was ripped out in front of his darkened eyes. Connor wouldn’t be so worried if this had happened when he was just a machine. Moreover, before Jericho took place and high-power, making android death officially legal. But now, he was terrified. 

Time to shutdown. 

~

The dim light hurt the man’s eyes as he woke up from his momentary coma, vision blurred out, adjusting to the ambient. For a second, it all seemed like everything that has happened was just a nightmare, and Gavin would happy to believe it. Instead, the familiar hotel bathroom that was falling apart lit up the candles in his brain to work again. The wounded man quickly got up, which was a mistake, considering he had just fainted and god knows for how long. It was a struggle to keep standing, head spinning but at least the pain in his hand and head were fading enough. As Gavin started to regain his notion of time, he became positive that the nap didn’t take long. That’s not the issue whatsoever, though. The problem is, did he stay out enough time for something bad to have happened? 

_Connor. Where is Connor._

Gavin took a small breath, getting situated where he was, before storming out the male bathroom’s door, reaching the reception desk. Connor and the JB300 receptionist android were not there anymore, remaining only another plastic worker. 

“Hey! Do you-” It was a huge fight for the words to come out, the brunette was still somehow a bit unconscious. “Uhm, do you know where the android that was with me went?”

Ignored. The staff member did not even look at Gavin. Was he on sleep mode or something?

“Hey, I’m talking to you fuckface!” Reed was growing impatient, snapping his fingers a couple of times in front of the android’s face, but there was no answer. 

This is definitely not good. Everything seemed so fishy from the moment they stepped in, Gavin was certain that something bad was going to happen. Now, his gut feeling is telling him that his hunch was correct. The lieutenant rushed into the hotel corridor, ready to run around like a lunatic, trying to find the android. There was not a single trace of where the receptionist could had taken Connor, which worsened everything considering the hotel was huge. 

Gavin didn’t find anyone anywhere. Not the ground floor, first floor, second floor and third floor, in which he was right now. There were many other floors above him, but the man could had missed places on the grounds beneath. He suddenly stopped running, almost fainting from the previous passing-out, panting heavily as he tried to think so hard where the fucking android could had disappeared to.  _Just let him be okay_. 

Unanticipatedly, a loud ruckus was heard alongside a strong pained grunt coming from one floor below Gavin. That was Connor’s voice. He knows it, he’s certain of it.  _Fuck_. Gavin had no time to lose again using the elevators, he ran down the stairs ignoring the fact that his whole body was now by the limit of someone who had just suffered a hand trauma. There is no way that the man would let his physical condition get in the way of helping Connor out with whatever had just happened. And if it was too late... Well, Reed would hurt much more than a hand. 

Gavin’s whole body went limp for a whole second, seeing the android before him, fallen onto the ground, blue blood everywhere. Connor’s t-shirt was basically blue by now, what was left of it anyway, having a bloody crawling trace behind him as the android tried to plead for help. 

“Connor! Fuck! What happened?” The man sounded genuinely frustrated but a glimpse of curiosity in his voice. 

The android had never seen that look stamped on Gavin’s face. Though his tone of voice sounded the usual anger coming from his mouth, his face was completely different. His eyes were wide open, a bit red and watery. Likewise, his mouth was hanging open a bit when messy hair covered pieces of his sweating forehead, now that the man held Connor in his strong arms. The plastic was struggling so hard to say something to the man, and Gavin was equally struggling to find out what it is. 

_Heart? Is he saying “heart”?_

That hint alone made Reed’s look shift to the painful-looking empty space located in Connor’s stomach. That’s where the “thirium thingy” (often referred like that by Gavin) originally is, he supposed. Gavin nodded in assurance, carefully laying Connor back down against the floor again. That receptionist prick clearly did something to the goofy android, nevertheless, the focus now is to find his damn heart. Judging by Connor’s expression, he had no idea where the thirium pump regulator dropped either, increasing the panic coming from both partners. 

Gavin started to kick everything in his way that was inside the (once) executive room. Desks, chairs and even plants; the man had managed to finish breaking it all. The receptionist clearly had not run out with Connor’s heart, otherwise the android wouldn’t also be looking around for it. Tick tock, tick tock, shutdown was imminent in a few seconds now. It was clearer than anything else in Connor’s vision. This can’t be the end. 

“Here, here, here!” The man exclaimed like a kid when finding an Easter-egg during a spring hunt.

The human detective quickly grabbed the component laying by the open door, rushing towards the dying android, holding him in his arms once again as he connected back the RK’s heart, causing a small thump and Connor to gasp. All systems are back to fully operational. 

“Detective... I-” Connor’s voice immediately sank when he noticed how Gavin’s look changed drastically. 

Furrowed brows, eyes and mind elsewhere, clenching fist on the grasp he had on the android, now curling his lips down. The man was pissed off. A low murmur was barely heard coming from Gavin’s mouth, it sounded to be a curse-word or something of the sort dropping out of his mouth the moment he stood up, letting Connor stabilize by himself. Gavin reached to the back of his pants, holding the gun tightly as soon as he drew it out. 

“Wait! We need it-” Connor’s words were left hanging in the air, because the man had already stormed out the room, running after the android that could not be far from there. “...Alive”

Luckily, the android doesn’t take long to be functioning properly. Connor equally ran out the door, following the furious paced steps that was heard coming from the man that just saved his life. He just hopes that by the time he reaches them it’s not too late; for any of them. Taking by the timing, it seemed possible that Gavin found the receptionist android walking nearby, like nothing had happened, and then started chasing it. Connor is usually faster than humans, but he had just almost died, that fact plus the emotional shock alone usually gets in the way of his abilities. Nevertheless, it did not take long for the exclusive android to reach Reed and the JB300 who was trying to escape from the back of the hotel, nearby a freezing river under the recent-started again rain. It was a dead end for the pseudo-worker once he reached the border of the river. Despite Gavin’s bitterness, he did not take any drastic measure based on emotions, therefore, decided just to arrest the android for now, to question it later. That was more like a reflex thing to do, after all, the man is a police lieutenant. 

“Don’t try anything stupid now, you motherfucker!” Gavin yelled, reassuring his words by aggressively tilting his handgun in a threatening way. He almost didn’t look like a cop, considering the gun was being held with only one hand, definitely non-ceremonially. 

The android looked worried, but refused to open his mouth to any information that could be useful for any of them. Connor observed the worker, analysing his body and facial expressions to determine if it would try anything else against them. It was so hard to tell, furthermore the rain pouring down did not help. Gavin briefly scoffed, walking towards the evil plastic gesturing for him to put his hands up. Instead, the android had one more card up his sleeve. It quickly disarmed Gavin and punched him in the face, ready to kick him and run away. Everything almost froze in Connor’s vision, he had enough time to attack the android or grab the fallen gun to shoot. The preconstruction wasn’t needed by the moment Connor decided to follow his dubious instinct and attack the other android before it could damage the detective’s health any further. The RK800 dashed forward, pushing the receptionist to the low-temperature river, but it managed to stand still and strongly hold Connor’s grip. Gavin punched the android in the stomach, region of where the pump-regulator was located, making the JB300 dizzy, but reflexively aware to push the man. Reed was about to fall inside the water, but Connor quickly pulled him back, putting his whole weight on top of the other android as he did so. The receptionist lost balance and was about to drop inside the river, consequently pulling Connor along, resulting in both of them falling inside. 

Cold. Extremely cold. The water was literally freezing, biocomponent errors popping up Connor’s vision non-stopping. It was a good thing the android doesn’t really need to breathe, because he was lost underneath the icy water for what seemed like an eternity. Connor’s optical component was glitching, making it impossible for him to locate himself underneath the water, not knowing where was up and where was down either. His senses were out of place by the time his movements got dazed and fuzzy. If he stayed any longer inside that water, Connor would die immediately. Again. The android closed his eyes, for the glitching was a panic increaser and the freezing water in his eyes made everything worse, reaching his hands where it seemed to be up. There was not even a glimpse of light coming outside the water for the android to be able to locate himself, the sun was not out yet and the clouds covered the full moon, cold rain seeming to be pouring from both sides. Connor was so scared he could cry right now, if there wasn’t enough water around him already. On a spur of a moment he felt everything blacking out and back on again repeatedly, hardly having any biocomponent function left when he heard something else falling inside the water, right next to him. Connor tried to look but it was to no avail, shutdown was imminent again by the time Gavin pulled him out of the water alongside the man. 

Connor’s entire body was like ice, cold and hard as rock. The android was not moving, he was not feeling anything, and was not responding at all. 

“C-Connor?” Gavin was trembling so much, the result of soaking cold water running through his body and the fear plus anxiety inside his heart made the man look like a vibrating phone.

Repairing.

“...Connor?” A whisper when Gavin placed his hand on top of Connor’s heartbeat. 

Repairing. The LED was flickering red. 

“H-Hey... Answer me...” A panicked cry when the android’s heartbeat seemed to fade. 

Error. Repairing again.

“F-fuck, don’t...” A shaky complaint when Connor was in the man’s arms again. “Don’t go”. 

The rain, the water, the kidnapping, these games, the hotel staff, their bodies, this relationship, their hearts... It was all so unbelievably  _cold_. 

Repair complete. System is back online.

“I... I won’t.” A beautiful smile when the android’s eyes opened again, LED going back to the solid blue colour. 

Gavin couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relieved. It was almost stupid.

“For fuck’s sake, asshole!! I thought... Jesus Christ, don’t scare me like this ever again, dipshit!” 

Connor kept smiling, shaking because of the cold and emotional distress like Gavin's, carefully holding the hand that was placed on top of his pseudo-heart. Nothing else mattered right now. Not even the fact that the receptionist has probably gotten away.

“I’m sorry.” Who would have thought that such a cold hug could be this warm...

Gavin couldn’t help but hug the android back, so strongly and heartfully, warming up both of their bodies.

“Thank you for saving me, Detective.” 

If only Connor knew that he has also saved the man’s cold heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Most people chose loyalty, resulting in Connor's decision prioritizing to go after Hank's kidnapping next clue instead of heading back to take care of Gavin's injury first (Charity's outcome). 
> 
> -Because Gavin's hand got injured (Due to previous chapter's choice) and not properly treated (This chapter's choice): He used the bathroom, fainted and got separated from Connor.
> 
> If you are witnessing a violent and dangerous situation, like a fight for an example, would you:  
> X - Rather be safe and walk away to safety  
> O - Get stuck in the middle of the fight, trying to reason with the fighters


	5. Trust and Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had exams this week, back problems plus injured my main hand. Yet here I am writing this chapter that happens to be even longer than the last one. This is 7500 words...  
> ~  
> Last chapter, the question's answers were really hard as there was a long tie and un-tie battle for a couple of days. Nonetheless, I'm a little relieved with the majority choice (by one vote difference) because the other option I would need to write even more. Check the end-notes for the explanation and the next question.  
> ~  
> Also, warning: This entire chapter is pretty gay. Here's the damn fluff & angst.

It had finally stopped raining once and for all by the time they’ve reached the man’s vehicle. Although Connor’s repairing was complete, it was still imminent the freezing temperature over his body, and he could feel it so well it was uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Gavin could feel the stinging cold up to his bones and limbs despite the fact that he wasn’t literally freezing on the inside like the android. This last  _adventure_ of theirs did not bring out any answers or clues, only more doubts. And they did not dare talking about that issue. Actually, they weren’t talking at all. For a moment, it seemed like everything fell apart and stick back together and then has fallen apart once again. It always resulted in this same void filling the space between them. They barely talked about the clues or kidnapping, and never talked about how they were feeling. It was almost like it’s something wrong to share emotions, even when they were so high on them. Maybe they’re just scared of letting themselves feel, moreover: refusal of accepting that they have emotions. Gavin could not believe what had happened back there at the hotel. The man was extremely surprised with how much Connor’s well-being had affected him. He was deeply surprised how when they hugged, everything seemed to be okay. 

“Oh!” The android’s small yelp snapped Gavin out of his daydreaming. For a moment, Reed had forgotten that he was driving. 

“What?”

“We need to head over Lieutenant Hank’s house again! I forgot something there!” Connor’s puppy eyes turned to the brunette man like it was something extremely important. 

“Ok.”

_Don’t let yourself feel too much._

~

Gavin decided to stay inside the car when they reached Anderson’s house, since the android promised he wouldn’t take long. At this rate, letting Connor walk over to the street corner would worry the shit out of the man, because the android manages to be incredibly careless and selfless sometimes, but he decided to trust the cyberlife prototype this once. If it takes more than five minutes, then Gavin promised himself that he would barge in like an overprotective idiot looking out for Connor. However, the detective was lost in his thoughts again, pondering about what had happened, what is happening and tried not to think what is going to happen. Connor’s smile was so pure and vivid back there, it was overwhelming. And the hug.  _Oh, the hug._ It made Gavin want to hold the android closer and-

“See! I told you I wouldn’t take long.” Connor opened the car door, trying to fit this important something in. 

It was huge, had too much hair, loud breathing and was way too heavy. Also known as a dog.  _What the fuck._

“Okay, why are you taking this thing here?!” Rest in peace, Gavin’s clean car seats. 

Connor managed to tuck the St. Bernard on the back seat, but it seemed to be too agitated to stop walking around for a brief moment. 

“I couldn’t leave Sumo there all by himself, so I decided taking him to your house until we can return to this residence. Once Hank is back.” Connor expressed in a determined way. At least Gavin concluded this is the famous Sumo he has heard about before.

Lovely. The android wasn’t just inviting the big dog to Gavin’s house, but was also self-inviting to crash there until things are back to normal. Honestly, it’s not like Reed would let Connor sleep anywhere else in this scary situation anyway.

“God help me.” The man murmured under his breath as he realized how he’s having two dogs over his house. 

Connor’s eyes widened a bit in confusion, almost in a thoughtful manner. 

“Do you have anything against dogs? …I like them.” That end smile sent shivers down Gavin’s spine. 

In fact, Gavin was not very fond of dogs. Specially these big ones. He’d be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t scary. 

“Tch, no! What makes you think that?” And he did lie. 

Sumo suddenly went to the front part of the car, resulting in Gavin shifting to a point that he was almost glued to the door of his side, trying not to get too close to the dog. That’s when Sumo got on top of Connor for a moment and licked the android’s face, causing the taller detective to chuckle softly, petting the dog instinctively.  _Okay, that was cute. Adopted._

_The dog too._

“Let’s fucking go already, I don’t wanna stay here any longer.”

Connor seconded that. After what happened, this place was giving him the creeps, but he was also confident that everything would turn out alright. Everything would work out in the end.

~

As soon as the door to Gavin’s house was opened, the dog flew in, found a nice spot by the living room brown armchair, and slept. The human detective wondered for a split second if it would help to get Connor warm under the freezing circumstances. If the android could feel cold, despite having fixed the biocomponent errors, then he may also want some warmth. Gavin quickly walked towards the fireplace, which was behind the brown armchair where Sumo was asleep. That same armchair where Connor sat for the first time in the man’s house as he pleaded for help. So much had happened in one night. 

“Here. This should be good enough.” Reed started the beautiful fire with the old logs, his voice equally warm and caring. It was almost weird how much a traumatic experience can change the way someone talks to another person. 

Connor approached the fire, observing the shorter man as he went to the other room, presumably, his bedroom. It was not long for Gavin to come back shirtless with a pair of clothes in his right hand, struggling a bit with his injured one. 

“We’re definitely not the same size, but this is the baggiest shit I could find.” He threw the clothing over to Connor. “It’s better than wearing that soaking shit.”

They stared at each other for a complete five seconds, but it seemed like ages to both of them. There was something different in Connor’s eyes but Gavin could not quite tell. 

“T-Thanks.” 

Did Connor just stutter?  Also, why wasn’t the android looking him in the eyes?

“Uh... I’m going to take a quick shower... so...” Awkward. Gavin would offer him a shower first, but that probably doesn’t make any difference for an android.

There was a silence hanging in the air, and as much as the shirtless man wanted to turn around and head straight to the hot shower, Connor did not stop staring at him, yet looked away whenever he talked.

“Good shower, Detective.” 

“Okay. I mean, thanks? Any fucking way...” This was too uncomfortable for any of them to handle right now, therefore Gavin just stormed into the bathroom as soon as possible. 

~

It was a quick shower indeed. The fastest Gavin could pull when the man needed that much warmth not to develop any sickness, and for two reasons: He did not want to overthink and did not want to leave Connor by himself. As soon as he was dressed up with soft and warm clothes, a dark-grey long-sleeved shirt plus light-grey pants, Reed walked back to the usually lonely living room. Connor was sitting on the blood-coloured red carpet located right in front of the fireplace, staring at the fire endlessly, flickering the sky-blue coloured LED, thoughtful and isolated. 

Gavin wasn’t sure if he should approach the android, for one hundred reasons, nonetheless he did. Slowly sitting next to his co-worker, never imagining it would ever come to this. Connor had also changed his clothes, wearing the long-sleeved white shirt Gavin handed over him and the beige pants. Considering those clothes did not fit the owner quite well, they suited Connor, with an exception of the shirt being a bit tight on the broad shoulders of his. The grey-eyed man tried really hard to come up with something to talk, anything that did not involve curses and name-callings. He was good when making up shit to hide his feelings, but was never good in showing them when wanted. 

“How is your hand, Detective?” Connor broke the silence once again, eyes kept still on the flames in front of him. 

Gavin had completely forgotten about his injuries for a moment, inexistent hand until now. Not sure if that’s a good sign. 

“It’s okay.”

A beat. A thoughtful and saddening beat. 

“You need to go to a hospital.” Connor’s dead stare remained still. 

“Nah.” It was no use. “I didn’t lose that much blood.”

The RK800’s eyes moved down, the dead fish look turned into those concerned doe eyes again. 

“Are you less cold now?” Gavin continued, deciding to look at the fire as well. 

There was a silence abnormally long for the android to answer this simple question, almost hesitantly.

“I can turn off my cold sensitivity if I’d like.” 

Gavin instinctively looked at Connor in a heartbeat of surprise, although the android kept staring elsewhere, far away from here. The man was a bit confused with the other’s actions. 

“Then why the fuck didn’t you?” The tone raised voice filled the emptiness left on the air. “You’d feel better, that’s all.” Gavin tried to fix the previous sentence, it had seemed to aggressive. As usual.

Now that Reed resumed his fire staring again, Connor gave him a short insecure glance over, but suddenly moved his eyes across the room, the furthest away the tall android could look, not wanting to catch a glimpse of Gavin’s face. 

“Because I want to feel the way you do.”

Nothing but the sound of the burning log and the light snores of Sumo could be heard between the two detectives. Despite being something usual for an android to want to be like a human in every way, in Gavin’s perspective, that action conducted by Connor was somewhat overwhelming.  _So_ _,_ _androids do feel empathy, huh?_

Everything was completely out of place. The events seemed surreal,  _this_ seemed surreal. It’s been months ever since the deviancy uprising, and that had been also scary and surreal, but now it’s different. It’s scary in a new level because the situation at hand affects them directly in a whole new manner. It was no secret that Gavin had been afraid of machines taking over the world back then, however, it was a good change and it had meaning. It was revolutionary. Now this is completely selfish and aimless, just a sick joker trying to pass time by torturing others for his own amusement. Gavin was positive that the partnership of Hank and Connor did not piss someone off to the point of having an actual reason to be doing all of this against them. Whoever is pulling the strings, it’s someone powerful and obviously has some spare-time in his pocket. 

“I don’t understand.” Connor’s soft voice pulled the man back from his thoughts again. “Why would  _anyone_ do all of this to Hank?”

The android was now hugging his own legs, chin buried on them. Connor was equally aware that there wasn’t any personal reason for the maniac to torture them like this, but the fact that they were picked for the game was saddening. Then again, would it be any better if the victims were anybody else? Connor looked genuinely sad although he was so optimistic that they would get everything back to normal in the end. Gavin sighed. He should probably tell the android the truth about what his expertise on this says.

“Lieutenant Anderson is not exactly the friendly type, but I know no one would have that much of hard feelings against the old man.” Connor’s gaze moved to the man talking, Reed sounded hesitant about something.

“When you received the addresses, you mentioned getting a glimpse of Hank’s state sent by the kidnapper.” Gavin’s eyes met the android’s confused ones. “How was he?”

Connor gulped, remembering the images inside his head when receiving the two addresses. Although it was just a small glimpse of Hank, it all seemed too much. 

“Analytically speaking? He had no visible injuries and was being held captive inside an extremely dark room, but no chains or anything of the sort.” 

Anderson was probably locked inside the room, but somewhat purposefully free from cuffs.

“I do not understand your point, Detective.”

Another sigh escaped the man’s lips.

“He is  _fine._ He is not being physically tortured and isn’t taking part of any sadist games. He’s just a bargaining chip.” 

Gavin was aware that his fellow Lieutenant was probably not completely fine, mentally speaking, but at least was not being played with.

“My fucking point is that he is not the damn target of this game, despite being the kidnapped one.” The hostile detective said not too carefully. “You are.”

Connor’s eyes dropped back down again, sadder than ever and most of all: scared. Gavin did not mean to scare the android whatsoever, but he should be honest  _at least_ about this case. Nevertheless, the man wondered if he could had been gentler about it, now that he noticed how his words affected his partner. 

_Well, shit. Wrong words, as always._

“Look, let’s just go to sleep already. I mean, assuming you sleep.” Gavin stood up, his gaze remained over the sitting android. It took another mournful beat too long for the android to answer again.

“I do not need to enter rest mode, but I am able to. And what about if I receive an address?” 

Why doesn’t he ever answer with a simple yes or no? Anyhow, it’s better for the android to pseudo-sleep. Anything to get his mind off things for a couple of hours. Wherever they need to go next, it’s better they go well-rested and with a clear mind to observe any clue that can help them indicate where Lt. Anderson is being held. 

“Then you wake up and wake me up. It’s not like I’m telling you to completely turn off, idiot.” 

Connor answered with a simple nod, watching Gavin walk towards his bedroom for a brief moment. The idea was for Connor to sleep on the couch, but the man suddenly noticed that was not the android’s idea considering he had followed him into the bedroom and made himself comfortable on Gavin’s bed. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Reed stared at his once empty double bed, questioning tone above anything else.

“You told me to come sleep with you.” Connor answered with sweet innocent voice, making Gavin shift uncomfortably.

That’s not exactly what Gavin had said at all. Someone please fix this android’s interpretation program.

“Fine.” As that single word flew out the man’s mouth, he could swear that Connor just smiled.

Gavin laid down on the left side and Connor remained by the right side, both facing away, staring into the wall. Reed took notice that the brunette android was analysing what he could from his POV, and that actually unsettled him. Connor was probably finding out stuff that Gavin did not want to let the taller one ever know.  _What if he’s profiling me as someone completely weird just because the way I organize my things?_

It was no secret to Connor by now that the older man was practically married to his work. It’s not as if the android had never analysed the human before. He analyses everybody. It was always clear the constant eyebags and tired eyes stamped on Gavin’s exhausted face at work. Connor had profiled him as someone ambitious enough to be constantly and only working all day long, plus could had sleep trouble. Judging by the empty bottle of insomniac pills by the bed side-table, his deductions were correct. However, no matter how much Connor analyses Gavin, he can never understand a lot of things on the man. For an example, Lt. Anderson and Reed had more in common than the two of them realized. Both were incredibly hostile to androids at first, hating the machines with all their hearts and constantly reminding Connor of it. Even taking past experiences on the android detective. Hank’s product of hatred came out of anger while Gavin’s hatred came out of fear. Although Anderson’s anger reasons were discovered by Connor months ago, when it comes to Detective Reed, the android had no clue where was the product of fear from.

“Why are they targeting me?”  The android’s voice seemed about to crack.

“I haven’t the faintest fucking idea.” Gavin’s answer was honest, despite not good. 

They remained silent for the next minutes, none of them managing to set themselves asleep. Their minds were clouded with doubts and questions; fear running through their hearts, plus uncertainty flooding their already worried heads. So many feelings, from both ends. Gavin wished he didn’t have any of them. 

“Detective.” Connor shifted underneath the sheets, turning over to face Gavin’s back. 

“Mhm?” 

The plastic’s eyes were attentive, almost piercing the human’s body with his gaze, yet somehow doubtful. 

“Why did you allow your hand to get severely injured? It could had been worse.” 

If Connor earned a penny for every sigh coming from Gavin, he would have enough money to buy Detroit. 

“I don’t fucking need any further lecturing. It’s done.” The man stared down his hand, pain always present, but the emotional had been so much greater that it made the physical injury seem like a joke. “Besides, there’s no point in getting you hurt.” 

Silence, again. Only the sound of moving sheets disturbed the peace when Connor approached Gavin’s side a bit further.

“But I did get hurt.” A beat, yet too many heartbeats. “Watching you get hurt... That hurt me more than any physical injury could had.”

After all, his body may be made out of plastic, but not his emotions. 

~

Connor had forgotten to ask Gavin at what time they should be up, thus he decided to adjust his internal alarm to wake himself up at 7AM. Nonetheless, when it was about 6AM, the man suddenly woke up with laboured breathing as his chest was heavy, muddled lungs not properly functioning. He thought for a second that he was being suffocated, until Gavin opened his eyes and realized why. The android was swiftly laying half of his body on top of Gavin’s chest, still on sleep mode as his hands tugged a bit of the man’s clothed lower chest, face neatly laying heavily on top of his upper chest, smothering a bit somehow. Reed was completely lost at when did the android shift that much in the bed (despite not being so large) to reach quietly this far. Gavin murmured something under his breath, probably a curse word, when he glanced over his side-table's digital clock. There was no way in hell any of them could go to work during this whole situation. The detective could foresee all the questioning about his injured hand already, moreover, Captain Fowler getting on his foot for being too distracted today, plus having to leave mid shift alongside Connor to wherever the hell they needed to go next. They need to stay silent for now. Even if the station notices the two of them missing from work, which had never happened before since they are committed to their job. Gavin can’t begin to comprehend the mess that would be cause if they connected the fact that Lt. Anderson is not just skipping work, but is actually missing. First things first, though. What is Gavin supposed to do with the sleepy android on top of him? 

“Hey, dipshit.” That growling morning voice was not sufficient to catch Connor’s attention.

Gavin sighed, reminding himself how exhausted he remained after his sleep. He barely got any proper hour of rest last night. 

“Hey!” The man shook the android a couple of times. “Uh, sleep mode: off” 

There was no such specific voice command equipped in the RK800, however it did awaken the sleeping beauty on top of him. 

“Good morning, Detective Reed.” Connor barely moved when he opened his eyes, blinking heavily as the LED flickered for a brief moment. 

“Yes, yes. Good fucking morning now get off me.” 

The android realized how his upper body was located on top of the human’s chest, deeply wondering the reason for such event to take place. 

“Detective, why did you put me on top of you?” 

_What the hell?!_

“I- what? I fucking didn- Just get off me already, asshole!” Reed quickly yet gently shoved the android aside, clearing the weight that was somewhat overwhelming. 

Gavin groaned as soon as he left the bedsheets and stood up, yawning and scratching the back of his head. His left hand was incredibly sore by the time the man looked down at it, remembering that it all was not just a nightmare. It was real as anything could be.

“Did you receive anything new?” 

Connor was sure that if he had gotten any message while asleep, he would had immediately woken up and noticed it, but decided to self-check once again for anything new to be sure.

“Negative.”

This is really going nowhere. Either the maniac left a clue that they missed or has the sadist intention of making them panic in anxiety as they wait for another message. Suddenly, Connor also stood up, adjusting his vision to the morning brightness and then resumed staring at Gavin intentionally, as if he was waiting for something. The truth is, the android was just waiting for the man to start his morning routine so Connor would follow him along and help, like he usually does with Hank. However, Gavin did not know that. Instead, the shorter detective just tried looking away, hoping that the android would snap out of it already. 

“Stop staring at me! It’s so fucking creepy!” Gavin couldn’t cope with that awkwardness anymore. 

“I’m sorry, I am simply waiting for you to start your morning routine.”

Fuck morning routine. Not like anyone could follow a stupid routine in this situation. There was no routine right now to be followed, and Gavin was just as lost as Connor when it comes to waiting for information that god knows when (and if) they’ll receive. 

The silence returned.

“Would you like me to make you a cup of coffee, Detective?" Connor asked, the tone in his voice identical to a housekeeper or maid. 

Gavin would love a morning cup of coffee made by the android, however his coffee machine was sadly broken a long time ago and the man never bothered to get it fixed or a new one due to the fact he spends most of his time down at the station anyway. He was about to answer the question, when suddenly Connor started to blink quickly as his LED became a flickering yellow. The taller one’s face was abruptly changed to surprise and concentration, letting his mouth hang open a bit when he gasped in astonishment. 

“What’s wrong?!” Reed moved closer to the android, deeply analysing the android’s eyes for any hint. 

“I...I...” Connor took a brief second to pull himself back together. “I saw Hank again.”

Just like Gavin thought; they’ve received a message, surely containing another address.

“Where to?”

~

This place was a first. It had no historical importance or any major importance at all. Located in a crowded centre, small and absolutely senseless for both detectives. Connor hadn’t got a clue to understand why they were sent to a paint shop. Needless to say, there was probably no reason or link between the places they are being sent. Or if there is, Gavin had no clue altogether. 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Gavin questioned in a sceptical way, not really doubting the android’s ability of reading an address. 

Connor simply nodded, following the older detective closer to the shop’s door. Gavin decided to go ahead and entered the store, being assured that opening the door to that place wouldn’t make it explode or anything of the sort. To be honest, he wasn’t so sure anymore. This game is starting to let the brunette man become very paranoid. Nonetheless, he was sure to pull himself together and focus on this ‘mission’, otherwise the kidnapper won already. 

“Welcome to Bellini Paints, how may I assist you?” A female-appearance android started sweetly, giving them that fake smile that every seller does. 

There was a blue rose inside a vase, laying on top of the desk.

“Good morning, I was told you could help me out reading a virtual code.” Connor spoke up firmly, approaching the vendor.

Apparently, this time Connor received both an address plus a code; more like an encrypted virtual message. It was only logical to assume that someone here would be able to help them out with it.

“Of course! Do you have it on your system already?”

Connor assented with his head, reaching his arm out to connect with the other android. She also reached her arm out, connecting to the tall brunette as their hands all the way to the forearms became a pallid plastic white. Gavin observed from afar, carefully watching the both androids for any changes. The worker’s facial expression turned serious all of a sudden, frowning her eyebrows and lips curling downwards as soon as the information share was successfully done.

“I’m... I’m not sure what that means, to be honest.” She assured, still frowning. “But my colleague may be able to assist you better.”

“Where is this ‘colleague’?” Gavin finally entered the conversation, a firm tone present in his words. 

The female android’s LED remained yellow, not a hint of sympathy present anymore. 

“He is actually busy downstairs right now, organizing the new paints that just arrived.” A beat. “Can you come back another time?”

Gavin and Connor looked at each other for a brief moment, their looks sharing the same suspicious feeling. 

“Lady, this is  _very_ important. I’m sure he will have time for us.” The grey-eyed man approached the desk, serious eyes piercing the android’s own.

“I’m afraid I must insist for you to come back later.” Her tone became serious, yet somehow worried.

This was nerve-wrecking. Gavin snorted as he pulled the badge from his belt that was hidden underneath his jacket. 

“No,  _I_ insist.” 

Somehow, Connor was actually surprised by Gavin’s play. He didn’t think Reed would pull the cop authority play on the android, but it was surely effective. The worker simply stared at the badge, trying to find another excuse but nothing came to her mind. Instead, she ceased the faulty tries and decided to show them the path downstairs. They walked through the door located behind the vending reception desk, following the android back to a bright corridor all the way to another door, heading downstairs to the basement. 

“I’ll leave you be, now.” She said as soon as they got to the basement door, dropping a worried fake smile before turning around and leaving them. 

When they opened the basement door, the detectives were surprised by how light-coloured the room was, everything clear as possible and not a single dark corner. Gavin sighed in relief. He was imagining this to be a horror-movie basement considering their dubious circumstances, but this was somewhat calming. However, not enough. This was all too suspicious. 

Another android was seen working behind a couple of metal shelves, putting boxes into their places without noticing anyone had entered the room. 

“Hey, mister!” Gavin raised his voice.

The male android soon gasped in surprise, quickly leaving the boxes alone and approaching the two detectives in a euphoric curious way.

“Oh, hello!” He cleaned his hands with his own clothes. “What can I do for you?”

Gavin crossed his arms, remaining sceptical.

“Your co-worker informed me that you could help me out with a code.” Connor firmly repeated.

The old-model android nodded with a smile in his face, cleaning the bit of orange paint off his arm before reaching it out to connect with Connor. The same process began again, Gavin observing the two sharing androids. Although, this worker did not frown or showed any negative reaction at all. The only clue coming out of his mouth was an understanding ‘oh!’ before he resumed working behind the metal shelves, a quicker pace being set to organise the last few boxes of paint. 

“So...” Gavin began, hoping that the single word would knock the android to his senses. 

“You’re not completely off the road, you know?” The android did start talking after all.

A confused beat passed, both of the policemen staring intensively at the obnoxious android.

“But you’re missing the main point.” He continued as his movements became quicker. “The one...”

That annoying noise of boxes clashing finally stopped, as his attention averted solely onto the detectives. 

“The one is always watching. In fact, he sees through your eye.” He calmly explained, the attention now focused on Connor. 

“Don’t talk in riddles, asshole! Who the fuck?” Gavin’s hand was already trained on the back of his belt, where his gun remains. 

The android glanced over at Gavin with a superior look for a second, then revolved his attention back to the tall brunette android before him, slowly approaching it. 

“Soon you’ll have to decide.” The worker was even closer. “And I’m sorry for that.”

Suddenly, that android darted his fist over Connor’s body, but before he could do anything; Gavin sacked his gun out, aggressively pointing at the suspicious worker. Apparently they can’t trust any android worker anymore. 

“Back off, fucker!” Reed warned, stopping the android’s attempt of doing something else. 

The android wasn’t scared. His eyes showed disappointment and bother but no fear. It was almost like he already expected this to happen and decided to deal with it. 

“Okay.” He glanced over the exit door, hacking it into locking. “I’m done.”

Out of nowhere, the android pulled a gun from behind his working uniform, causing both the detectives to react at the same time. Before Connor managed to stop the android and before Gavin managed to shoot the armed android, he simply shot himself in the head. 

There was a complete silence in the room, only the laboured breathing coming from the human managed to be heard, both staring at the corpse as they tried to understand what the fuck just happened. It was not the first time Connor watches another android kill itself right in front of his eyes, but those times were completely different. He was just machinery back then, despite every time he watched someone die, it would trigger something guilt-like inside of him. And now, that android blew his head off being inches away from Connor, leaving blue blood traces on his surprised face. 

“Holy fuck!” That was the only thing Gavin managed to say, his face gone pallid from the emotional distress. 

_What is going on? What’s the point in all of this?!_

An entire minute had passed with them in pure shock, observing the white wall behind the dead android that was now painted blue. It’s not the first time Gavin saw someone die, as though it never gets easier, you do become less affected by a stranger’s death after a while.  _Okay, time to pull yourself together._

“Connor, are you--” Reed’s words were cut by the time he decided to look at the remaining android’s face. 

His face showed zero hint of any emotional expression, his eyes were darker than usual, somehow empty, and he lacked any sort of emotion. It was almost like the android before Gavin was someone completely different. Something is clearly off.

“Connor?”

His name was left out in the air when Connor abruptly jumped on Reed, attacking the man with his bare hands. Gavin managed to reflexively dodge the unusual attempt, falling to the floor on his ass once he lost physical and emotional balance, dropping the gun to the side. It all happened so fast that it made Gavin stay still on the ground, staring at the tall android with questioning eyes. Connor didn’t stop, he kept trying to pull a fight against the confused man, but Reed remained in a defensive position, attempting to stop the android that was clearly out of his mind.

“What the f—Stop this shit!” Gavin pleaded, but his words once again were left hanging in the thin air.

Despite Reed doing everything in his power not to battle the stronger android, the fight was somehow balanced between them. Both were extremely well-trained plus strong cops; but obviously the RK800 was stronger than him. The only reason it was still balanced, it’s because the plastic detective was somehow trying to refrain himself from attacking the man. Reed started to ask himself if someone took control over Connor’s program or if he has been infected by a type of virus or anything of the sort, because this was clearly not him. The worst part, Gavin didn’t know what he could possibly do other than refrain himself from getting violent but surviving Connor’s attack. It’s not a hidden fact that the android could kill someone easily with his bare hands in a faction of seconds. 

“Snap out of it, goddammit!” Gavin yelled, but no matter how much he tried to scream Connor out of his trance, it’d turn out to be useless. 

Truth be told, it wasn’t simply a hack. By the moment Connor connected himself with that weird worker in this same room, he activated a type of a malware in his program, hence this awkward shift of personality. The code sent to the android was nothing but an activation key to break his mind temporarily, making this basement a small fighting ring. That female android up there was only trying to avoid this event, since she became aware of the plan yet somehow was not able to properly warn them. Whoever was planning this, had a front seat in these games, yet is never present. These androids are all ordered or maybe even infected by somebody else. 

Metal shelves loudly fell to the floor, dropping boxes of all sort of paints when Connor shoved Gavin against them, a stinging pain forming in his back. Reed was trying his best to refrain from getting his already injured left-hand even worse, but it was extremely difficult. The android kept shoving the man around, creating even a louder and bigger ruckus around the bright room. There was no use running out the door because it was locked, and there was no use fighting back because it would end tragically to someone. Gavin sure as hell did not want that. He did not want to hurt Connor despite being punched by him right now, forming a small cut on his forehead’s side, causing it to lightly bleed down his face. Reed grunted as Connor slammed the back of his head against the white wall, resulting in the shorter detective collapsing to the floor. Everything blurred out for a mere second because of the hit, heavy breathing filling the room that was no longer silent due the mess. If Connor wanted, he would had killed Gavin already, and they were both well-aware of that. The android refrained himself for a single beat from attacking his partner, enough time for Gavin to react and try to reach out for the gun he dropped. But he didn’t. 

“Connor...” Gavin softly called out for his name, feeling very weak by now. “Please, look at me.” 

By the moment he pleaded, Reed decided to also fulfil his request and look at Connor in the eyes. It took the man by an enormous surprise, causing him to feel a bit pumped up again.  The android had tearing up eyes, the apologetic look filling the lack of humanity in his machine-like body. It hit Gavin like a train when he realized that if the android is actually awake through this, then he’s feeling more pain than the man who was taking a beat up. After all, he can’t control himself through this. 

“Connor, it's me!” Gavin pointed out as he tried grabbing the wrist that was about to resume the attack. 

The strength difference was getting smaller. That could only mean Connor is trying really hard to stop the malfunctions to take over completely; he was gaining control. For the next few seconds it was a mixture of the RK800 refusing himself to hurt Gavin any further and failed attempts of doing so, but at least it wasn’t so violent anymore. Reed couldn’t begin to comprehend how agonizing it must be to have something else take over your body and all of the controls, ignoring the fact that you’re still present. Connor pulled Gavin up once more from the floor, pushing him down right next to his fallen gun. At this moment, the human wondered if the android did that to let Gavin reach out for the gun and shoot him to end this agony once and for all. However, once again, he didn’t. Connor approached the man, getting down to be levelled with Gavin on the floor as he unwillingly reached out for the shorter man’s neck. 

_No. I refuse doing this any further._

The strong android reached out himself for the gun since Gavin didn’t take the initiative of putting him out of his misery, although not to shoot the man before him. Reed was taken by surprise as he watched Connor taking the gun and pointing it down his chin, his eyes tearing up even more. He didn’t want to kill Gavin, and this only seemed to stop once something terrible happens. Then, let  _his_  death be the tragedy. 

“No, no, no! Don’t you fucking dare!” Gavin pleaded reflexively, eyes widened up as he observed the scene before him. 

The fact that the android had enough control to be hesitant in making that choice did not comfort Reed enough to make him feel safe and sound.

“Don’t. Fucking. Do. It.” The tone was firm and serious, with a glint of pure worry behind it when the man raised his hands, slowly reaching out for the android in front of him. 

It was cruel, but the it was a relief to watch Connor trembling that much in front of him. He’s regaining control. The effect is passing. Gavin would not rest until he had lowered the gun, nevertheless. The man kept slowly reaching out towards Connor, backing up a little when the android had pressed a tad further down the trigger, not enough to make the shot but enough to skip a heartbeat. Seconds turned into ages, every muscle movement was now a fatal action, the light in the room didn’t seem too bright anymore, and the fast-paced heartbeats sounded like cannons shooting endlessly. 

“Hey... Put down the gun.” 

Connor was badly shivering, the trail of the previous tears was clear on his smooth beautiful skin, and the grip on the gun weakening. Suddenly, he dropped the gun down to his side and collapsed into the beaten-up man’s arms as instant relief hit them both like a shooting star. 

“I’m so sorry.” Connor cried out, muffled sounds as he buried his face on Gavin’s neck. “P-Please, forgive me”

How couldn’t he?

Gavin threw his arms around Connor once again, softly hugging the traumatized plastic since he barely had any strength left by now. They stayed down there, with Connor crying in Reed’s weak arms as the man tried to pull himself together, for a couple of minutes until they decided it was time to unlock that damn door, leave and never come back. 

~

At least it wasn’t a total failure. That’s what the two detectives kept telling themselves when they found out that the ‘hacking’ had left another message embedded in Connor’s mind. However, it was only readable with another part to complete it. Therefore, it all resumed back into the anxious waiting for another sign. Connor spent the rest of the day fixing Gavin up since it was the least he could do after giving him those extra injuries. Gavin was too tired to mind and didn’t blame the android for a second for doing all of that. After all, it wasn’t him. When the night fell, Reed felt exhausted once more. The summing up of the pain-killers with the tiresome event that took place that day, made the man wonder how he was still standing. 

They were both awkwardly laying down in Gavin’s bed again, the same pair of pyjamas lent to the android, déjà vu of the previous night. Reed was at least relieved that he had time to rest before jumping out to another location that would get himself almost killed again. Gavin had every reason to sleep by the moment his head hit the pillow, but one bothersome thing. Connor was right next to him, awake, unable to put himself to sleep for some reason. His eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, clearly something in his mind. Gavin couldn’t even manage to speak up before all of this horrible shit happened, imagine now. Therefore, he kept silent; hoping the android would stop overthinking about the situation at hand once and for all. It would only make things worse, they  _need_ a clear mind to face these things. 

There was a brief shifting in the bed judging the noise caused by the moving sheet behind Gavin. Connor had turned himself around to face the man’s back once again, this time, moving closer. Reed felt even more uncomfortable now, knowing that the android was solely staring at him from behind, probably judging his actions, or worse: figuring them out. It wasn’t close enough apparently. Connor moved even closer to Gavin, their bodies inches away, the man refusing to turn around and look him in the eyes. The android didn’t need to analyse the brunette man’s heartbeat to realize they were quickly increasing each time Connor moved closer to him. Somehow, he enjoyed that. He enjoyed making Gavin feel like that. The kidnapping was not the only reason keeping him up tonight, at all. Connor didn’t know if it was an error in his programs or if he’s still infected by something; but he knew there was this feeling. An unexplainable feeling. Being next to Gavin made his body grow warmer and his mind go a nervous wreck, not able to being fully rational in his messed-up thoughts. The android knew for a fact that emotions and feelings were irrational by default. However, he also grown to know that he developed them by other people. Empathy, worry, caring, disliking and liking had become a common act towards other humans and androids through the course of time. Connor has deep feelings for Hank, and those feelings could never be measured. Nevertheless,  _this_ was something completely new and different. Something strange and completely irrational in his vision. It was a mixture of all the previous feelings altogether that he’s ever had. The only certain thing in his mind right now, is that he’s greatly feeling whatever this is. 

Another shift on the bed had sent Gavin’s body lightly trembling all over. Their bodies were practically glued to each other by now, yet it was still not enough. For any of them. The only sound that could be heard during this empty night are their heartbeats. 

“Why are your heartbeats speeding up so much?” Connor softly asked, out of pure innocence. He moved his hands up, his arm crossing Gavin’s side to reach his chest, feeling the man’s heart beating incredibly fast.

Gavin refused to answer. He couldn’t answer. 

“Well.” Connor continued with a pure smile. “I don’t know why either, but I’m also like that.”

The android pressed his own chest further against the man’s back, making him feel Connor’s fast-paced heartbeats caused by the crazing thirium pump-regulator. Gavin was speechless. He is also aware that he can’t pretend that he’s sleeping because his body reactions would betray that faking. This is the worst, he’s going insane. 

“I...” The man finally started, painfully closing his eyes heavily. 

No words came out of his mouth. Instead, he moved away from the android’s close hearted hug. Gavin sat up on the bed, staring down for a couple of seconds before deciding to stand up, leaving a confused Connor alone in the bed.

“I fucking hate you.” Reed painfully pointed out. Those words were forced and extremely empty. For Gavin himself those words held no meaning at all. Just like every other time of his entire life whenever he found something life-changing and decided to jinx it with his personality. 

Just like every time he ‘angrily’ yelled at Connor awful things. 

He decided to simply walk away, with the sole intention of having a serious time-out in the bathroom. 

“I know.”

The honestly soft hurt voice emitted by Connor was enough to make the insecure man feel all the pain he’s ever felt in his life once again. Nothing mattered anymore by the time Gavin fled to the bathroom the way he wanted to, staring down at the white porcelain sink when he used it as a support for his arms.

It was almost weird how the man didn’t make a single facial expression once the tears started to drop out of his own eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trial happened in Bellini Paints, which is a place Markus commonly goes to pick up paints. It is not strange to find him there. In fact, he actually went there a bit after Connor and Gavin went down to the basement and then that fight happened, causing a loud ruckus that could be lightly heard from the shop.  
> In my previous question:  
> If you had chosen to intervene the dangerous fight, when Markus heard the loud ruckus and that female android tried to tell him that it was nothing, Markus would had gone anyway to check on what sounded to be a fight coming from the back, aand therefore would had helped the deadly situation between Gavin and Connor.  
> However, the majority picked stay safe. Resulted in Markus shaking the thoughts off his mind, thinking it was probably nothing much. Which ended up in Gavin having to deal with that all by himself.  
> Despite Gavin getting even more injuries, it all turned out well :) 
> 
> Question: Would you accept a deal that could risk your future, but fix your loved ones' present-time?  
> Yes or No?


	6. A Heartful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit an old "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous question was pretty easy, eh? But writing this chapter was pretty hard :( I promised myself I'd get it done asap and here it is!
> 
> Anyhow, stay tuned for the end note's question, it's extremely important!

The sun had finally risen, the sunshine bursting through the window, burning like a wild fire when Gavin opened his eyes. He lowly grunted, palming his own eyes as he closed them to avoid going blind with such sudden light shift in the room. Thoughts about the previous night starting to run across his mind by the moment the man regained total consciousness. Memories starting to invade his head, hammering it like an annoying kid trying to get attention. Small things that made everything even more doubtful than they already were. Gavin’s first thoughts were about how Connor had warmly approached him last night and, most of all, how he couldn’t take it. He went to the bathroom, cried and stayed holed there for quite a while, hoping that the android would put himself to sleep-mode already. When the man thought it was okay to show his face again, Reed walked out the bathroom and stayed on the furthest end of the bed across Connor’s position, who didn’t seem to be asleep at all. 

After overthinking enough for the start of the morning, Gavin stood up and decided to act ‘normal’. Which also means, act like if everything was fine with him when it was clearly not. However, Connor’s ideas seemed to differ from his. They shared a couple of awkward ‘good morning’ and when a proper amount of time had passed, the tall android decided it was time to speak up, clear things up and resolve them. 

“Detective, I’d like to apologize for my behaviour from last night.” Connor started, his eyes drifting somewhere else as he gulped during pauses. “I understand that I made you uncomfortable by invading your ‘personal space’, as humans like to put it.”

He expected an answer coming from Gavin or a heads up; in fact, anything at all. It was to no avail. 

“I’m sorry.” Connor continued, noticing how the detective didn’t even look at him, back turned to the android. 

No response. 

“I was just... Scared from what happened yesterday.” His words were now shaky, continuing to break this silence between them. “I was scared that I could had hurt you even more. If you died back there, I would have-” 

 _‘_ _What would I have done?_ _’_ Connor thought to himself, stopping his words from getting too honest or emotional beyond his point. Nothing mattered. The silence treatment was enough answer, that’s when the rejected android decided to let it go. Gavin let a deep sigh out of his lungs, closing his eyes for a brief moment to pull himself together and avoid that subject. The next topic was equally terrible once the man decided to talk.

“About that virtual thingy that you received yesterday... Any work on it yet?” 

Connor’s facial expression showed a sad disappointment at the sudden change of topic, but recomposed himself immediately to focus on the matter at hand.

“Negative. It is only efficient with another key part.” He answered firmly. 

For a moment, the android considered offering coffee to the man but remembered how his coffee machine was broken, plus he had no coffee beans left as Connor checked previously. Nevertheless, Gavin needs to be treated carefully now despite everything being complicated between them now; he  _needs_ proper care. His injuries are not lethal  _yet_ but that could drastically change in a moment if Reed doesn’t take care of himself. Connor expected Gavin to go to the kitchen and eat something for breakfast, instead the man just walked over the living room’s brown couch and lazily threw himself on top of it. 

“Detective, you need to eat something.” The android’s voice sounded calm, assuring and worried at the same time as he followed the man to the living room. 

“Not hungry.” Gavin answered in a heartbeat. 

Connor’s eyes darted over every inch of his partner’s body, analysing for any clue that would indicate that he wasn’t on the best conditions. He barely had any time to check all the injuries, having Gavin to cut his analysis midway.

“I’m fine.” He pointed out with a firm tone, realizing how the android was checking his health condition by the time its LED flickered yellow.

With an internal interruption, Connor broke out of his diagnosing program, slightly nodding at the man who spoke those words with such conviction. Whatever is happening right now with their feelings, both of them were well-aware that they should put that dilemma aside for now. For Hank’s sake. At the moment, they need to focus on what they know about, not on what they don’t know about.

There are androids who are clearly pawns in this game, obligated to follow instructions for whatever reason. There are also blue and red roses scattered wherever they go, clearly a symbolic sign or a warning created by the maniac. Most importantly, they do not harm Hank, they just want to toy with Connor and Gavin. A common delusion by psychopaths is to play God, use people as their toys just to have fun in their boring emotionless lives, not caring about the played one’s lives and cleverly making a game out of the others’ suffering. This type of people usually enjoys having a front-row seat to their sick plans in action, and the android back at Bellini Paints did warn about someone seeing everything they do. All these characteristics are likely present on the kidnapper’s persona. Whoever is doing this has power, perfect hacking abilities, complete android knowledge, can pull the strings from anywhere plus is able to infect androids. 

“It’s another android.” Connor thoughtfully confirmed, all those characteristics matching perfectly with advanced android models.

Gavin’s eyes glanced over the android’s dark ones with full attention, straightening himself on the couch, ready to hear what the taller brunette had to say.

“An android that can constantly check on what’s happening during the ‘trials’ by accessing my programs in a subtle way, watching everything with my own eyes.” 

They have to admit the fact that it was unbelievably creepy and disturbing. Connor’s mind can be easily accessed at any moment to be used as a first-person TV reality show; although maybe not being able to screw up enough considering the previous day they needed someone else to activate the virus on him. 

“Do you think it’s one of the androids we met so far?” Gavin sighed, looking rather nervous for a second.

“Could be.” He answered, crossing his arms, a serious look stamped on his own face. “For now, it’s the only lead we have.”

The man blinked a couple of times in confusion when he heard the android’s last words. 

“Lead? Where the fuck does that lead us?” The man asked as he felt a bit lost and left-behind about Connor’s thoughts.

“Now we have someone who could help us out.”

~

No matter how much Gavin tried to tell Connor how this was a bad idea, the android seemed to have a selective hearing sometimes. Logically speaking, it does make sense to visit the founder of Cyberlife and creator of androids when it comes to asking about them, after all no one would know better than the creator himself. Nonetheless, no matter how reasonable this only lead was, it did not give them permission to open about the games that they’re going through to the man they don’t even properly know about. Connor knew the risks, but he also knows what they’re facing. 

“You really think someone like him will help us out when it comes to a ‘personal’ problem like this?” Gavin asked one last time before stepping out of the car that was located in front of Kamski’s place, disagreeing with the android’s decision.

“I’ve met him before. He may be cryptic and somehow perturbed, but we have no other choice.” Connor’s answer was a bit vague of feeling, he also didn’t like this idea. 

In fact, he is not very fond of Kamski after their last meeting. It’s true that he was trying to deviate the android and also somehow help him ‘win’ the whole Cyberlife situation; but his methods were shocking. At this rate, Connor is desperate for any other lead that could tell them who the kidnapper was and therefore deduce where they were located.

Gavin grunted, reluctant to follow Connor on the small path that leads to the front door. The android stopped in front of the entrance door, briefly checking on Reed’s behaviour and then giving him a small comforting smile. The man was clearly nervous and unsure about all of this, hoping that the visit was worth it. The taller detective finally pressed the doorbell, letting it ring for a couple of seconds, nothing that would be considered impolite. Déjà vu striking Connor the moment the RT600 model opened the door shortly after, inviting them in with a sweet assuring tone. 

“I’ll let Elijah know you’re here.” The Chloe politely smiled, walking back to the door that lead to his large red pool.

Connor decided to sit down by the white armchair nearby the small plant as Gavin continued standing up, tapping his foot to the floor impatiently. Nothing had changed about the interior decorating as it seemed so far, therefore the android had nothing else to analyse. All he could do now was to wait. It didn’t take long before Chloe re-opened the door where she had walked out, gesturing with her head and a fake programmed smile as she told them that Elijah would see them now. 

This time Kamski wasn’t swimming in his pool, nor any other RT600 models were around either. He was fully dressed, sitting on one of his armchairs in front of his pool, having a glass of what seemed to be an alcohol substance. Chloe followed them until the white carpet that laid neatly in front of where Kamski was sitting before walking away again. The wealthy man looked seriously at Gavin for a mere second and then focused his look on the android before him.

“Hello again, Connor.” Elijah slightly smiled, putting down the glass on top of the fancy coffee table next to him. 

Connor wasn’t sure if he should reply that half smile with another smile. It’s not like they were friends or anything of the sort. The android only visits this man when he has no other choice. Instead, only a simple nod coming from Connor was the positive feedback that he had to offer Elijah at the moment.

“How can I assist you today?” Elijah asked, tangling both of his hands. 

Gavin crossed his arms, a constant but nervous dead-stare piercing through the other man’s blue eyes. He didn’t seem to care at all.

“I’m afraid the topic of our conversation is once again androids, sir.” The RK800 answered carefully, adding a small smile at the end for better charisma.

Kamski looked bothered for a second, deciding to take another sip of his drink before laying it back on top of the same coffee table. Connor wondered if he should go straight to the question.

“Look, we wanna know about a specific type of androids.” Reed broke through that bullshit formality, his annoyance increasing by each minute they spent more with that douche looking man.

For a moment Connor thought that this was an awful idea and was about to abort the mission, but he genuinely had no other lead, so he decided to linger longer with this situation.

“I’d like to know if there are androids capable of doing... great things. For an example, hacking into another one’s mind and even controlling it.” The tallest in the room vaguely explained, knowing the answer to the question. What he really wanted to know is what type of androids that could do those things. Moreover, what androids can be such a powerful mastermind?

Elijah’s lips slightly curled down, being aware of his own creations and what he had created; legally or not. It was no secret that Connor could ‘infect’ other androids into deviancy, and surely it was not a glitch in his program. It was something planned. In all honesty, Connor didn’t care about the conspiracies at the moment, all he wants to know is if there are a lot of other androids that could be this powerful. 

“You should probably know how I  _work_ by now.” The man of the century started enigmatically as he slowly stood up. 

They did not like where this was going judging by the dubious look in Elijah’s eyes. Specially Connor, who is aware at how that man follows the ‘one hand washes the other’ code. 

“I believe I can answer your question” Kamski continued, starting to slowly approach the two detectives. “which judging by both of the gentlemen’s concerned and impatient look, it seems to be of immense importance.”

Connor frowned. He clearly wanted something in return again. Hopefully not another test, as the android was overboiling by the trials already. 

“What do you want?” The brunette android bluntly asked, losing a bit of his temper.

Elijah decreased the distance between them, his eyes fully focused on Connor as he slightly grinned. Gavin already hated that guy, and was starting to get his hatred increased by how that man’s personality was worse than he expected it to be. Just a rich spoiled prick who thinks he can have everything he wants. 

“It’s quite simple.” The black-haired man sounded more serious than ever. The tone of his voice reminding Connor of his past experience at his house. “Work for me.”

The entire tension in the air was hardly broken by a minute of silence conducted by both policemen who wondered if they heard that man correctly.

“Work for you?” Connor asked in confusion, not sure what that meant.

Gavin could punch that snob prick by now, knowing exactly what he meant.

“When you are done with whatever conundrum you are facing; I want you to come to my house and work for me.”

Connor wished he hadn’t gotten what the man offered. Basically, Elijah was asking the android to be adopted by him to be used as another servant of his, like a Chloe, with no free will or actual life. Practically a slave to be ordered around.

“I...”

“No fucking way.” Gavin burst out through that stupid conversation, interrupting the android’s answer.

“I believe my offer is for Connor.” Elijah firmly assured as he stared back at the shorter man’s anger burst. 

As much as Kamski offered him a choice, it wasn’t that much of a choice. Connor is absolutely in need to have any other lead that could help him out. Time is running out, it’s been a couple of days that Anderson was jailed already. However, is he willing to accept that deal in order to get a hint about Hank’s kidnapping? Amazingly, Gavin did not retort against Elijah’s words. It was almost as if Reed was scared of his aura.

“Connor, we can figure it out on our own.” Reed moved his attention towards the android right next to him, slightly pulling him back, away from Kamski’s piercing gaze. “Don’t fuck up your future.”

Connor was aimlessly staring down to the carpet, his eyes widened in concern thinking about his future if he accepts this, LED a solid yellow.

“We can’t.” He answered. “Maybe it will be too late.”

“No, it won’t--”

“It’s a deal.” Connor firmly decided, his head tilting back up with a dead serious look in his face.

That completely shattered Gavin. Not only did the android just promise to be a servant to this douche, but he also most likely, did this for nothing. The man was beyond frustrated and disappointed.

“Carpe Diem.” Elijah chuckled, fascinated by how fast the android answered.

To be honest, the android was completely aware that even if he properly explained the situation to Kamski, he would still only answer if the deal was done. That man had no concern about anyone else, human or not. Connor did what was necessary to accomplish his mission. By this rate, Reed had completely shut his mouth, giving up in trying to fiddle between the other two in this situation. He was conscious that if he opened his mouth, things could escalate horribly.

“Well, I’m a man of my word.” Elijah continued as he noticed Connor’s frowning, not enjoying being there at all. “There are indeed powerful androids that I’ve projected. For the greater good.”

Reed wished that he would just cut the bullshit and jump straight to the point. Instead, the wealthy man started to walk in small circles at a very slow pace. 

“Things that no human could possibly do to an android. At least, not quickly.” 

“With all due respect, I just want to know who are those androids.” Connor was equally growing impatient, his voice firm yet perturbed. 

Elijah grinned again, stopping his movements and revolving the full attention back towards the android.

“Chloe, come here.” He called out, waiting for the blonde android to walk closer to them.

She seemed to understand why Kamski had called her. Chloe extended one of her arms, in the manner that androids do to connect to each other. 

“Please, sign the contract.” 

Connor’s LED began to flicker yellow, the reality of the weight of his words falling on top of him like a hammer. He was determined to save Hank, but was this worth some information? Reed gave one last opinion induced look at Connor, internally praying that the android wouldn’t be that reckless. However, emotions on androids will always make them act so carelessly. The tall brunette extended his arm, grabbing onto the RT600’s arm, both their pseudo-skins becoming a plastic white as the contract was forcefully handed over Connor mentally. Gavin cursed under his breath, placing his hands on his waist and looking away, a clear disturbed look on his face. 

“It’s done.” The Chloe smiled to Elijah before walking away once again. 

If that guy didn’t hold so much power, Gavin would had punched their way out of this. Connor resumed his serious focus to Kamski, frowning again as he waited for a proper answer. 

“There’s only one series of androids that were designed to accomplish greater things by themselves.” Elijah finally started talking again, amusement in his face. “The RK-Series.”

Connor’s LED blinked a couple of times, researching for how many RK models were out there. Unfortunately, the information was classified.

“How many RK-Series Androids are out there?” He then asked, hoping that at least the Cyberlife founder would be aware of the numbers.

“To my knowledge...” Kamski started, slightly shrugging. “The only RK-Models that are functioning are the RK200 and RK800.”

The tall android shivered in fear for a mere second, LED flickering between yellow and blue non-stopping. It was no hidden knowledge to him by now that the RK200 is Markus, the uprising leader, however, Connor could bet his life that he does not fit the psychological profile to be the kidnapper. Moreover, Connor was deeply aware that it’s not his doing either. There must be a ‘secret’ RK lurking somewhere. 

“Thanks a fucking lot!” Gavin snorted sarcastically “Now, can we fucking leave?” 

Elijah and Connor stared at each other for what seemed to last ages, finally being interrupted by Reed lightly tugging on the android to put emphasis on how much he wanted to leave. Gavin was the first to start walking, not bothering to say anything to both the man or the androids in the room, simply storming out of the place. Connor took one last good look at his future owner before following the other detective out of the house. Reed looked completely nerve-wrecked, opening the door to his car in a fast pace and closing it like if it was an old rusty fridge. 

“Detective--”

“Just get in the fucking car already.” Gavin cut the selfless android’s words, hands still on the steering wheel. 

The trip back was a complete uttering painful silence. 

~

“Who the fuck does that guy think he is?” Gavin yelled at the thin air, abruptly dropping himself on the living room couch. 

Connor couldn’t help but notice at how the man grunted before him, lightly caressing his injuries in pain. 

“Detective, you should calm down. It’s not good for your wounds.” The android began analysing Gavin once again, checking his injuries status. 

They were not that good. The stress was causing his body to be equally damaged and his erratic movements did not help the healing at all. 

“Fuck this shit.” He grunted in response, holding his injured left hand.

The android approached him, carefully sitting on the opposite end of the couch, looking at him from afar. He didn’t want to push his luck after yesterday.

“I understand that you don’t think it was wise for me to accept that deal, but at least we have a solid lead now.” Connor assured, his voice soft but positively firm.

Suddenly, a loud melodic noise started to come from the coffee table, putting both detectives on edge by the jump-scare. It was Gavin’s phone ringing, sending shivers down their spine as soon as they read the name on display. 

“Shit, Captain Fowler is calling for me! They must had noticed my ‘demise’.” Gavin commented when he grabbed the phone, thinking if he should just hang up or come up with a fake excuse.

Reed exchanged a brief look with Connor, who was clearly telling him not to get the call judging by the look in his face. That’s when the android’s LED turned into a solid yellow colour for a couple of seconds, his face covered in worry. For a moment, Gavin could had sworn that they’ve received yet another address or something of the sort. 

“They’re trying to contact me as well.” Connor clarified, LED returning to the solid sky-blue colour by the time he hung up on them. There was no time to deal with that right now.

There was nothing but, again, that shattering silence filling inside the house for a good five minutes or more. None of them knew what to do despite both of them being completely drowned in frustration and rage. Connor watched when Gavin’s face changed from a pained expression as he caressed his injuries to a shaking revolting anger in a minute. Abruptly, the man stood up and started to curse vividly against anything that would come up in his wrenching mind. He was so sick of these games and sick of being able to do nothing at them. He was tired of how no matter what they did, there was absolute zero progress and, in fact, more kickbacks than anything else. Gavin had enough shit to deal with by himself, in his personal ‘normal’ life; this entire situation just made everything a dozen times worse. And worst of all, there was no escape. 

Watching the scene before him, Connor couldn’t help but join the endless frustration caused by the horrific caged life they were put into in the past couple of days. There had barely passed a solid week yet this game seems to have been going for months. The physical and psychological pain made everything seem so weary and repetitive; something coming straight out of a nightmare. Connor couldn’t take it anymore, his stress levels increasing significantly observing the life he ruined angrily breaking down in front of him. The android slowly raised from his sitting position, walking directly towards the bedroom with an expression that Gavin had never seen before. Connor’s eyes teared up as soon as his body moved down to sit on the bed, every single event leading to this moment colliding in his conscience. How Hank got kidnapped, how Connor was forced to play this ‘game’, how he picked Gavin to be his partner and condemning him to a life-time trauma; absolutely everything hit the android like a stab in his pseudo-heart. If it wasn’t for him, Reed would had never gotten injured this badly, and worst of all: the unseen scars would remain with the human for the rest of his life. However long that may be now. Connor cried and cried, the tears running through his soft cheeks and dying on his lips. If nobody knew what he was going through, whoever saw him right now could call him a cry-baby. Withal, Gavin  _does know_ what he’s going through; still not being able to do anything, completely paralysed. ‘ _I’m the worst partner ever’_ is what the man kept telling to himself over and over again every single hour they spent together. The android’s vision was comprehensibly blurred by his honest tears, Connor had never felt so guilty and selfish by his actions. Not even during the Deviants revolution had he felt this immense pain and streak of self-blame for all the android lives he ruined. This was different. The product of sadness was significantly different. It’s one thing having your feelings rejected by Gavin, but there is nothing worse than signing the death-warrant of your own loved one. 

All of this, right in front of the man, caused his heart to negatively melt into the tears of the android. Gavin felt powerless, once again useless. He couldn't talk, couldn’t express himself or comfort the sadness before him. He simply sat there right next to Connor, their bodies gluing together when the man touched his shoulder with his own; in a comforting attempt. Gavin could had started crying right there alongside the tearing up brunette, could find comfort for his own tears in the other detective’s tears; but he didn’t. He observed the LED rapidly flickering the nervous yellow whenever he approached the android. He noticed how Connor’s heartbeat increased whenever they were too close in a soothing pace. Gavin couldn’t help but grow awareness of small things, despite trying so hard to refuse his own feelings. Connor’s crying began to slow down, the LED restoring a constant colour and the android opened his teary puppy eyes again. In a blink of an eye their faces were inches away, the sad tension growing into a new unexplored air. Reluctantly, Gavin held the android’s arm with his uninjured hand, diving in the moment and forgetting about all the principles that had once formed out of fear in his head. The small touch was reassuring and somehow encouraging to Connor who was scared of exploring his own feelings towards this man, answering the feather touch by moving his body even closer to Gavin. Time seemed to freeze forever yet for just a single minute when the android constantly grew more and more aware of what he felt, of what he  _wanted_.

“D-Detective...” Connor stuttered the word so softly, almost a whisper. 

“Mhm?” Gavin’s voice was somehow even softer, the hand grip on the android’s arm starting to caress it. 

“Can I... Kiss you?” 

The man answered with an honest smile, wanting that as much as the android wanted. Gavin tugged slightly on Connor’s arm, luring him into the touch, the distance between their faces decreasing significantly. The LED started to blink in anxiety and fear as soon as Gavin closed his eyes, the android copying the movement a bit after; unsure on how to proceed with his own request. He didn’t need to make an analysis to find out that the tingling in his stomach was related to the fast-paced heartbeats that conjoined the man’s own quick heartbeats. The entire world around them ceased to exist by the moment their lips finally touched, Connor’s LED continuously blinking as he explored this new sensation, strangely great and small at the same time, causing his processors to fade for a period of time. That small peck was enough to send fireworks inside Gavin’s heart by how the butterflies in his stomach seemed to take control of every inch of his body, the man being equally eager and scared. It’s a good thing Connor doesn’t need to breathe to live because when their lips unglued that android totally forgot to resume his basic functions. As much as Gavin wanted more of him, he was still nervous and scared about everything else. He didn’t want to push the android and he didn’t want to push himself. It was all vivid and real that it became so clear how much that man wanted- no,  _needed_ Connor to live. Gavin blindly tried his luck, something he would surely regret, resuming the kiss with the sole intention to express all the feelings he couldn’t verbally express. Reed’s heart froze for a whole second when he felt Connor’s hand against his chest, stopping him from doing so.

“W-Wait!” The android whispered with a panicked tone. “I don’t know how to...”

Gavin was instantly relieved that the calling out for the wait wasn’t a rejection; instead was met by a heart-warming cute first-time kisser panic.

“How to what?” The man teased, his forehead touching Connor’s as he grinned. 

“How to... properly kiss.” Connor hesitantly answered, unaware of the man’s teasing habit.

Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle at the wording that the dark-eyed brunette used, his heart becoming each time warmer because of the adorable panicky Connor. He still couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“It’s okay.” He whispered in reassurance, moving his hand up to caress the android’s now flushed cheek. 

Their lips collided once again, this time Gavin caressed Connor’s face and slowly moved his thumb down to the taller one’s chin, the soft touch gently asking Connor to slightly open his mouth. It was almost unbelievable how Reed’s touch was soft despite his words always being so heavy. The open mouth kiss continued with a slow pace, increasing a bit when Gavin lightly pushed Connor down to neatly lay his back on the mattress. Connor’s hands played with the man’s dark-brown hair before embracing him as Gavin gently darted his tongue into the android’s mouth, earning a soft moan coming from him. They stayed like that for a while, Gavin easing both his and Connor’s anxiety with the feeling, the LED returning to a comforting blue, still flickering from the entire exploration of new feelings that he had never felt before. Everything seemed pure and comforting, no one wanted to move too fast, they wanted this moment to last forever. Every single kiss being cherished like it was the most precious thing they could ever have in life. This moment was unique and remarkable, something Connor couldn’t forget even if someone tried to wipe off his data. Astoundingly, this is the happiest moment Connor had in days and the happiest moment Gavin had in his entire life. 

“Gavin...” Connor softly whispered, his eyes deeply looking at the man who was on top of him with his eyes still closed. “Everything is going to work out in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority said they would accept a deal that would compromise their future in order to save a loved one, so Connor made that deal.
> 
> This next question can be answered during the release of this and next chapter (It won't affect the next chapter).
> 
> Justice or Revenge?


	7. The Truth Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller because it's more like a bridge chapter. However, it is very important...
> 
> A friendly reminder that the answers for "Justice or Revenge" are still being counted if you didn't vote yet! The end notes hold another very I M P O R T A N T question, so please answer!
> 
> PS: You can yell at me if you want after this chapter.

The sun was completely out by the time Gavin woke up from his soothing slumber, noticing how much he had overslept. It was already afternoon when the man opened his eyes to look up at the digital-watch located on top of his side-desk. He had never slept that well in months or maybe even more. However, Gavin soon noted that there wasn’t anybody else beside him this time in bed, resulting in disastrous thoughts filling his mind in the blink of an eye. He quickly got up, regretting instantly when he started to feel dizzy, leaning on the wall not to fall right there and worsen his already awful injuries. The man first checked the kitchen and then the living room, finding the tall android sitting on the floor as he played around with Sumo. Nothing had probably happened, for the better or worse, considering how Connor didn’t wake him up.

“Hey! You’re in charge of cleaning the hairs that the creature drops around my house.” Gavin suddenly spoke, sitting on the brown couch. 

Both the android and the dog were taken a bit by surprise when they heard the voice, finally filling the emptiness that the house provided. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t wake up anymore.” Connor said with a glimpse of mockery in his voice, immediately got up from the floor and approaching the man on the couch. 

Despite the humorous tone behind it, Connor was really worried. After what happened last night, his worries had grown even bigger, ending with the android not getting any sleep at all, although he doesn’t need it. Connor kept watching over Gavin and would analyse him in every ten minutes to see if he was okay and still breathing. The man had a bit of a fever during the night, but it’s a good thing he got some good rest this morning. 

“Right.” Gavin snorted, looking sassy as ever. That was a good thing.

Gavin couldn’t help but start thinking about what happened between them the previous day. He kept wondering if the injuries got to him that he started to hallucinate or if all of that was the best dream of his life, or maybe even fever delusions. 

_No. Everything felt so real._

Judging by Connor’s shy look as his mind was equally elsewhere, Gavin was positive that they really made out in his bed. The android was slightly blushing a light blue across his usual pink cheeks, as if he wanted to say or do something but lacked the courage. 

“Detective...” Connor finally started, sitting right next to Gavin on the couch. “About last night...”

_Oh, no._

“So!” Gavin abruptly interrupted. “Do you have any lead about the kidnapping?”

The sudden start of the topic dazed the android like a punch, unsureness and confusion taking over his thoughts. 

“...No.” He answered, shifting uncomfortably. “There is not a single record of another possible RK-Model according to my limited data.” 

Silence filled the room along their hearts once again. Connor didn’t want to push the previous topic any further and he didn’t have anything to say about the matter at hand either. He was completely lost.

“Do you want to eat something?” Connor broke the shivering void between, his offering voice sweet as ever.

Reed slowly shook his head in answer, just as the android predicted. It was somewhat concerning the lack of appetite, but at least he was well-rested now. Nevertheless, Connor was aware that they should be really careful about Gavin’s wounds. The android quickly stood up, walking towards the TV desk that he had previously dropped the medical kit that he found in the bedroom. It was time to get patched up. As soon as Connor returned to the couch with the aid kit in hand the man sighed helplessly, like if it was even more of a pain to change his bandages. However, the true pain was to be taken care of, Gavin thought. He was in no position to argue so he simply didn’t. Previously, when the man got patched up in the first place, he made sure that Gavin would do all the job himself. Of course, he had a bit of the help of the insistent android, but it was nothing much. For some reason, getting close with somebody else (especially with Connor) was something unacceptable. Now it was far too late, though. 

Firstly, the android treated the badly injured hand. That was the worst wound of them all so far, it was deep and that spot could get easily infected. Connor was there to make sure that did not happen, slowly but efficiently treating the man’s hand. When he moved towards Gavin’s face, Connor couldn’t help but remember how he was responsible for these ones. Reed’s forehead had a black swollen spot, his cheeks held a bit of small cuts and nearby his left eyebrow there was another deeper cut; probably caused by when Connor hit his head against the wall back in the paint shop. The brunette froze his hands for a second, deeply staring at the cuts with a saddened gaze as he forgot to continue the patching up. Gavin couldn’t help but feel sorry for the way that the android was looking at him, certainly blaming himself for giving the man a beat up. However, there was nothing he could say to make him feel better at the moment. He is aware of it. 

“I’m sorry.” Connor softly whispered, being aware that Gavin probably knew what he was thinking. “I’m really sorry.”

Gavin sighed, this time however it was not caused by annoyance but because of frustration. 

“It’s okay.” 

Connor wanted to ask about Gavin’s unique nose scar, anyhow it was probably not the time to get into that. It must hold a deep story and right now they were going through a deep problem by themselves, not needing to add any resentment to their challenge. He resumed taking care of Gavin’s head, his face very close to the man’s as Connor purposefully yet unnecessarily approached Reed to take care of his small cuts. The deeper ones still held a bit of blood and Connor couldn’t help but ponder how the colour of human blood was this beautiful yet coming from such horrifying ends. It was a strong dark red, reminded him of Christmas decorations that humans put around during winter. It reminded him of love, apples, strawberries and even flags like Detroit’s.  It also reminded him of roses. Red roses laying on top of mischievous places, sometimes even holding a note underneath. The colour was nothing like his own blood. His blood was a dark ocean blue, reminding him of blueberries, policeman’s outfits and also the skies when it is about to rain. It also reminded him of blue roses. 

“I know what the roses represent.” Connor suddenly exclaimed, backing off with a thoughtful look stamped on his face. 

The man couldn’t help but be taken by surprise. He barely remembered the existence of those flowers taunting them. 

“Well, what?”

“It’s based on our blood.” The android firmly confirmed, remembering the previous roses appearances. “Blue and red.”

“But when is it decided which is going to be?” Gavin didn’t doubt the android’s conclusion, but the still-waking-up process made sure that he wasn’t following yet. 

"The main target of the trial.” Connor assured, thinking twice about his own words. “I mean, the one who will suffer the most per say.”

It was determined on a ‘whose blood will be spilled’ basis, although not always involving actual blood. The one behind this was clearly more focused on getting them emotionally hurt more than physically hurt. He certainly knew how things would go, moreover, the maniac kept watching them during the trials or even off-trials and learnt how they react to situations. The first rose was blue that Connor found by the moment he discovered Hank’s kidnapping, which obviously got the android emotionally hurt, hence the colour. The second rose was red, discovered by Connor when he had to pick a partner, sealing this partner’s fate to the game, thus hurting him. The kidnapper must have been aware that Connor’s friends are humans to know that he would pick a human. When they got to their first trial there was another red rose, clearly to symbolize how Gavin would get his hand hurt, even if he did pick the right side he would still witness physical pain coming from the electrocution. The rose located in the hotel was blue, a warning that Connor was going to get hurt as he did when the working android ripped his heart off. The logic went on in the paint shop, where there was another blue rose because of the virus in Connor’s mind, although red blood was physically ‘spilled’. 

“Shit.” Reed whispered to himself, realizing all the missed warnings. “What a fucking piece of shit.”

Sadly, it still didn’t give them any clue to go with. At least it gave them some answers, showing that things can remain reasons. Connor briefly pondered a bit further before reaching back to Reed’s face, continuing to take care of the cut. This time unwarily, he moved even closer.

“I... Need to lay down a bit.” Gavin nervously commented. “I don’t feel so good.”

That single comment made Connor internally panic, wondering if the man was going to faint or get sick; judging by the flush in his face that followed his words. The colour red also reminded Connor of Gavin’s face right now. 

“You should stay in bed for a little longer.” Connor’s worried voice was calm somehow, hiding a bit of anxiety. “I’ll stay with you.”

Once again, Gavin had no place to argue. Avoiding the android was one of the most difficult tasks he could ever try to accomplish. Now he understands Anderson a bit more. 

“Fine.” He grunted in response, slowly standing up from the couch as Connor helped him when it wasn’t really needed.

Gavin took a step farther from the android, hoping that Connor would understand the body language for him to leave the man alone. Obviously, the brunette android lacked a lot from common sense, therefore remained holding onto Reed’s arm, just in case the man needed help. They reached the bedroom, Connor finally letting go of Gavin to make the bed for him as the man decided to use the bathroom. The android swiftly sat by the end of the bed, his legs crossed as he watched Gavin use the sink to wash his hands. The sitting brunette couldn’t help but question himself many things about his partner. Although some things should not be questioned, he couldn’t help but open his mouth about this one.

“Why do you never look at yourself in the mirror?” Connor asked innocently, causing Gavin to look at him with surprise.

“Huh?”

Connor gulped, regretting making such type of question for the clearly troubled man before him. However, he wanted to know. He wanted to know more about Gavin; his problems, his past, his feelings. He want **e** d to  _help_. 

“When you brush your teeth, fix your hair or get dressed up.” He continued. “You always avoid looking at yourself.” 

Connor could say that is basically whenever he’s in front of a mirror, but that would sound too harsh. Nevertheless, he wondered if the current use of words was any better. Reed returned to the bedroom, his face changed into a serious yet troubled look. Right now, he couldn’t even look back at the android who made that question. Connor concluded that this man has some serious self-esteem issues. 

“Uhm... Can I get you a coffee?” Connor mindlessly asked, this time he was the one changing the subjects to avoid certain grim topics. He forgot again that there was no coffee left.

“It’s okay.” Gavin softly answered, seeming almost out of character. 

The man moved towards the bed where Connor was sitting and laid down, settling himself under the sheets to ease up his morning dizziness. Once again, the room fell into a complete silence. 

“I just...” Gavin broke the silence, his voice somewhat shaky. “I just don’t feel like talking about that yet.” 

Connor couldn’t help but nod with a sweet assuring smile in his face. He didn’t want to pressure Gavin into talking about personal topics, despite wanting to know all about him. The android learnt enough how to keep some questions and comments to himself when it was psychological related. He learnt because of Hank. Although their problems are different, it results in the same ideology and Connor does not want to make any of it worse. Sometimes to help is better to stay quiet. 

“Detective...” 

Gavin lightly snorted.

“You can call me Gavin by now.”

Last night was the first time Connor had ever called him by his first name. It was amusing and embracing somehow.

“Gavin...” The android continued, shifting his gaze to somewhere else. ” I want you to know that... I’m very grateful for what you’ve done to me.”

His face was flushing blue so much that Reed wondered for a second if Connor was referring to the overall situation or about what happened last night. Seeing that honest smile, though, did not make the man feel any better. He felt so guilty. More than Connor. Maybe if he talked they could had avoided a bunch of things. The android then moved down, laying down on the bed right next to the man, his face turned towards Gavin; who also turned his face to look at Connor. 

“If nothing of this horror had happened... If we hadn’t gotten so close....” Connor’s voice was soft, almost a whisper along a more serious look on his face now. 

He looked concerned. It was troubling how despite all the awful things that had happened to them in the past days and how Hank even got kidnapped, it was all of this that made them feel like they do right now. Maybe if this had never happened they would still be distant.

“What about it?” Gavin asked in a whisper.

“Would you still like me someday?” 

A beat too long passed. The question stunned the man as if a rock had been thrown at his face. The internal debate taking over his mind.  _Should I be honest? Should I ignore this?_

“What makes you think I already didn’t?” Honesty wins. Gavin whispered his answer in a rhetorical question, that was the best he could do and he was somewhat proud of it. 

When he first met Connor, he felt something different. It was almost like attraction. Gavin tried to shove those thoughts aside but the more he encountered that android the worse it would get, thoughts haunting him every day about that goofy looking idiotic plastic prick.  Soon this deep attraction was converted into doubts and then the doubts were converted into a crush. This work crush was deep and bothered Gavin’s mind so much that it was converted into more than just a crush. And this  _thing_  became hatred, despite never actually hating the android. He always wished to do that however. But he couldn’t. Then all of this situation happened with Hank and the trials, getting them closer than the man ever thought they’d get. It’s awful to benefit in a nightmare, but it was the truth. Connor was right, maybe if the kidnapping and the mental torture had never happened, they wouldn’t be this close. Because, finally, it was all converted into love inside Gavin’s troubled heart. Connor smiled at the man’s answer, completely unaware if it was the truth that was told. 

~

It didn’t take long for Gavin to fall back asleep once he laid down on the bed. He couldn’t get enough rest, and it was better to sleep through his problems rather than be awake to think about them. Nevertheless, the man had not napped for long when Connor decided to stop watching over him and instead started to ponder about the kidnapper once again. There was no such record about any other RK-Model unless it was extremely confidential, because the android didn’t manage to get any information on that at all. Needless to say, there was something that did not add up. Whoever is doing this had clearly met, at least, with Connor before. The brunette was positive that he had never encountered with any other RK-Model other than Markus and himself. This wasn’t an android’s doing after all. It’s a human. There was only one person who matched with the psychological profile. 

“I know who did it!” Connor exclaimed, immediately waking Gavin up as the android stood up from the bed.

“What? Who?” Gavin asked instantly, sitting up in the bed as he properly got a grasp of the situation. 

The only human who could possibly manage to do all of this, moreover, be better than an android when it comes to androids, couldn’t be anybody else but the creator himself. 

“It’s Kamski! It has to be him!” He almost screamed out. “That’s why the androids were so easily commanded.” 

That man has wealth, power, programming abilities, apathy and a clear god-complex after what happened with the deviants that he created to play with the world. He was perfect for the role.

Surprisingly, Gavin stayed quiet. Maybe he was astonished with the answer. He already hated that man, it would probably hit him like a train to realize that it’s that same man who’s doing all of this to them.  

_No, something’s off._

“You don’t look surprised.” Connor commented with a serious and inquiring tone.

Gavin didn’t look astonished at all. He seemed  _nervous._  He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. That silence brought unsureness all over the android.

“You knew.” He whispered to himself, but loud enough for the man to hear; hoping that Gavin would tell him how wrong he is for thinking that. But he didn’t.

“Connor...”

“You knew!” Connor raised his voice, taking a step back away from the bed where Gavin was standing up from. “Y-You-”

“Connor! Let me exp--”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” His voice was raised even more, trembling with uncertainty and frustration, followed by anger. “I thought you were my  _partner”._

“It’s not like that, Connor!” Gavin raised his own voice, getting dizzier by the moment.

“Since when have you been lying to me?” Connor refused to believe that the man was a part of this, he simply refused.

“I didn’t lie, I just--” Gavin tried hard to explain but the words were vanishing from his head. “Ever since the hotel...”

Connor backed off further away from the man who was trying to approach the android for explanation, internally panicking before him.

“He contacted me right before I went to the bathroom! That fucker said that he wanted to make things more fun and--”

The android couldn’t bear with this anymore, he couldn’t hear any possible excuse that would justify such treason... such heartbreak. 

“I trusted you.” He stormed out to the living room, not wanting to look at Gavin’s face anymore. “And you betrayed my trust.”

The man followed him, however, trying really hard to find a way to explain what happened. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen, he didn’t want to lie to Connor and he certainly didn’t feel good about doing that. He had no choice.

“Please, Connor!” Gavin seemed desperate, something the android had never seen before. “There is a reason.”

“There is nothing that could justify for how much of a fool you made of me all this time!” 

But there was. Connor didn’t want to know because ignorance was a bliss. It gave him right to be mad and it gave him right to be unconsciously tearing up right in front of the man at this exact moment. If Gavin had told him earlier, a lot of their pain could had been avoided, alongside Hank’s trouble. The brunette android rapidly walked towards the front door, determined enough to leave and never come back, but still the man’s shaky voice held him steady.

“You would die, that’s why.” Reed’s voice was about to crack, his heart racing and his dizziness getting worse. “That’s why I couldn’t.”

Connor stood still for a couple of seconds, waiting for a better explanation.

“He told me that if I ever let you know, he’d deactivate you at the same moment.”

That made Connor freeze for a moment, but did not stop him from leaving that house shortly after, slamming the door on his way out of Gavin’s life.

~

The rain was pouring down coming from the dusk made skies, the clouds that were darker than the forming night started to surround the city like a protector. The thunders creaked louder than Connor’s muffled thoughts as he walked down god knows where. Anywhere out that place. Despite his efforts he could not run away from his heart by running away from where he dropped it. The avenue was empty for the storm was too great, the heavy rain filling the streets stronger than any crowd. It was just the android, the storm and the complete void that filled his heart. Deep down, he knew that he didn’t really blame Gavin for doing what he had done. Nevertheless, it did not stop Connor from feeling like a betrayed fool. His doubts conflicting with his anger, causing a crash to take over his mind. He had never felt such a heartful conflict, not even when his software became unstable. Back then, he had a purpose, a mission, somewhere to go. Now, he couldn’t put his thoughts in order under such excruciating tormented heartache. Although the brunette was somehow aware that Reed didn’t have a choice, he still used that man as a pawn to be blamed, to have his anger transferred on. Connor felt a bit guilty for that, for transforming the man as an object of hate just to escape his own troubles and find someone to target. It is awful to hate without knowing what to hate. As much as the android wanted to go back, he felt like he couldn’t. Maybe it was better to finish this alone, maybe his ingratitude made everything too late towards Gavin. Maybe the man thinks that he doesn’t want to see him anymore. It wasn’t true, but how could Connor immediately forgive the man for such a play. Even if it wasn’t their fault, the heartbroken android had the right to be angry, to be sad and most of all to be hurt.

“Shit.” Connor cursed under his breath, stopping in the middle of an empty street, looking up to the rain. “This isn’t going anywhere.”

He has to focus on his mission, not on anything else. He has to save Hank. That has always been the main priority and nothing should change it. This is a mission, nothing more. Connor has to save the man with or without Reed’s help. But could he?

An hour has passed ever since the android slammed the door shut back at Gavin’s home. An hour had passed of these pure conflicting torments that filled his body all the way up to his biocomponents. He has to go back. In fact, he should have never left in the first place. Connor cursed at himself for being so irrational when it comes to strong emotions, but he was just a newbie about them. The android suddenly started to run and run, as fast as he could back to Gavin’s place. 

_I really am an idiot._

By the time he arrived at the front door, after running all the way back from his eternal walking, he didn’t know what he should do. Connor didn’t know if he should just enter and apologise for his behaviour when Gavin’s intention was clearly selfless; which was awful in Connor’s opinion. If it was up to him, Gavin should had let the android die and go rescue Hank by himself as soon as he knew who was doing all of this. Besides, could Kamski really deactivate Connor whenever he wanted? It all seemed too fishy, but it was understandable for Reed not wanting to find out. 

Connor took a deep breath, stepping inside the house as the door was left unlocked. Gavin wasn’t in the living room so he was probably in his bedroom or bathroom. 

“Detec-- Gavin!” He called out in a soft way, more like a warning of his own intrusion.

However, there was no response. There was no one in the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen or anywhere else in the house.

_Maybe he went for a walk? Maybe he went look for me?_

Connor had no choice but to wait for the man’s returning. He sighed in pain, frustration boiling over him as he sat down the living room couch where moments earlier everything seemed ‘fine’ in the possible way under the circumstances. 

That’s when he noticed a blue rose laying on top of the coffee table, with a note underneath.

_No. Please, no._

_“The party should never part_    
 _Like partners should never part_    
 _Loyalty can become a work of art_    
 _But where does it lead, your heart?_

 _That was not a wise move, Connor._    
 _You just make everything easier for me._

_Very soon, you will have to make a choice.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final question: Hank or Gavin?


End file.
